Aunque sea su hermano
by Luna Lunatic.Uchiha
Summary: La culpa era de mis amigas. ¿Cómo si no iba a estar pasando por esto? Ellas habían sido las que me lo habían puesto delante, las que me hicieron mirarlo con otros ojos, las que me hicieron desearlo en silencio. La culpa tenía que ser de ellas… ¿Cómo podía ser de otra manera? ¿Acaso yo habría empezado a espiarlo si no llega a ser porque me hicieron verlo como lo veían ellas? Con las
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Magela Gracia, Aunque sea su hermano. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Gran OcC en los personajes. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

**¿Por qué siempre queremos al hombre que no podemos tener? ¿Qué tendrá... lo prohibido?**

**La culpa era de mis amigas. ¿Cómo si no iba a estar pasando por esto? Ellas habían sido las que me lo habían puesto delante, las que me hicieron mirarlo con otros ojos, las que me hicieron desearlo en silencio. La culpa tenía que ser de ellas… ¿Cómo podía ser de otra manera? ¿Acaso yo habría empezado a espiarlo si no llega a ser porque me hicieron verlo como lo veían ellas? Con lascivia…**

**Odiaría por siempre a mis amigas, y los viernes. Los viernes siempre me traían a Sasuke a casa, sin prisas, con sus amigos y sus bromas, con sus palabras obscenas y sus confesiones de alcoba. Los viernes siempre llegaban tras desear a Sasuke durante toda la semana, mientras me llevaba en coche a la universidad y me acompañaba en silencio en la cena, con algún sándwich hecho a la carrera. Y tras ver a mis amigas babear por él cada vez que se les ponía delante.**

**PRÓLOGO**

Sonó nuevamente el despertador. Hacía cinco minutos que lo había apagado, pero imagino que no debí hacerlo muy bien, porque volvía a sonar con la insistencia de hacía un rato. Lo golpeé con el puño y fue aparar al otro lado del cuarto, rodando por el suelo. Enterré la cabeza debajo de la almohada, pidiendo volver a quedarme dormida, me encontraba realmente cansada, solo quería seguir en la comodidad de mi cama. O dormir algo...

Otra noche en blanco. Y otro horrible viernes por delante.

Sasuke me quitó la almohada de encima de la cabeza y me sacudió la espalda, como quien despierta a una mascota para llevarla de paseo a la calle.

—Venga, Hinata, ya es hora. Que luego siempre llegas tarde.

Tuve ganas de decirle que se olvidara de mí, que no pensaba levantarme, que se fuera él a la facultad y me dejara allí, regodeándome en mi sufrimiento, en mi dolor de cabeza y en el malestar de cuerpo. Con dieciocho años era lo que ocurría, ¿no? Sufrir sin esperanza de que las cosas fueran a mejorar. Ese pesimismo era el sentimiento reinante. Lo peor de todo era que las cosas no sólo no mejoraban, sino que se empeñaban en empeorar constantemente. Sobre todo, los viernes. Los viernes siempre empeoraba mi vida. Mucho.

—Salimos en media hora. No me hagas meterte en la ducha yo mismo...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Magela Gracia, Aunque sea su hermano. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Gran OcC en los personajes. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**LA PERSONA EN LA QUE NUNCA DEBÍ FIJARME**

Odiaba los viernes. ¿A quién no le pasa? Pues a mí, yo era la extraña persona que el día que menos soportaba era ese. Los fines de semana se hacían largos y tediosos en mi casa. Debía ser la única chica en el primer curso de la facultad que no deseaba que llegara el viernes. Al menos eso podía deducir de los saltos de alegría del resto de los alumnos, y de los folios que volaban en clase cada vez que sonaba la ansiada campana a las tres de la tarde. Yo casi ni me movía de mi pupitre, agachando la cabeza, deseando que me tragara la tierra y que volviera a ser lunes.

De lunes a jueves seguía una rutina que adoraba, o al menos así había sido en el instituto. Sus apuntes de matemáticas y los exámenes a primera hora, competiciones en gimnasia, los malos humos en la clase de laboratorio, y las largas sesiones de poesía en los ratos de literatura adornaban y simplificaban mis horas. Porque debía de reconocer que desde que había empezado la universidad todo se había complicado. Y en casa la convivencia era demasiado complicada. ¡Si hasta había disfrutado de los ratos en los que me ponía delante del tablero de ajedrez en las actividades extraescolares! Esas a las que mis padres me apuntaron para que tuviera que hacer algo después de las clases, porque no tenían tiempo de recogerme antes en el instituto, con sus interminables jornadas laborales, y porque tampoco les gustaba que estuviera sola delante del televisor en el salón, sin supervisión, dejándome la vista y llenándome la cabeza de tonterías.

Las clases le daban a mi vida algo de estabilidad, porque cuando entraba por la puerta de casa toda mi atención acababa centrada siempre en lo mismo. Y había sido por culpa de ellas... No eran las mismas de la época escolar, ni las que me habían acompañado cuando dejamos de usar uniforme de falda de tablillas y polos recatados. Eran caras nuevas, pero los mismos intereses.

Había llegado un punto en el que estaba hasta las narices de mis amigas, las del instituto y las de la facultad. Las del colegio no, pero apenas si las recordaba después de tantos años. Ellas, las nuevas, con sus aires de expertas y sus sostenes con relleno, empezaron a hacerme preguntas dejándome sin palabras, con la boca abierta, sin ganas ni capacidad de responder. ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de que hablaban de Sasuke?

Nunca se me habían dado demasiado bien las relaciones sociales. Me había costado mucho iniciar conversaciones en el colegio, y creo recordar que mi madre llegó a decirme una vez que ya era así en la guardería. No había cambiado mucho la situación en el instituto, y no había motivo para que fuera a ser así al llegar a la universidad. Sólo había conservado una verdadera amiga de mi época colegial, y vivía a tantos kilómetros de distancia en la actualidad que ambas, algunas veces, nos habíamos dado por vencidas al intentar mantener la relación a flote.

Con los constantes correos electrónicos en la adolescencia, y alguna que otra reunión de nuestros respectivos padres en la época de verano, ya que eran también amigos desde mucho antes de nacer nosotras, habíamos salvado la horrible distancia. Mi amiga, mi única amiga, Izumi.

Habíamos cursado primaria juntas, y fuimos inseparables hasta que sus padres, antes de terminar el último curso, tuvieron que mudarse a la otra punta del país por motivos de trabajo. Hacía más de un año que no la veía. Y me había adaptado a tener, simplemente, relaciones superficiales con las compañeras de clase que le siguieron. Esas a las que nos empeñábamos, por la edad e inexperiencia, en llamar amigas... aunque no lo fueran.

Pero, de pronto, habían sido ellas las que me habían buscado a mí. Amigas por todas partes, chicas que, asombrosamente, deseaban pasar tiempo conmigo y hasta visitarme por las tardes en mi casa, sin padres. Amigas a las que no vi venir, pero que luego mostraron sus intenciones.

Esas chicas universitarias, tan novatas como yo en el campus, a las que había conocido hacía poco más de unos meses en el inicio del curso académico, se dedicaron a preguntarme, primero con sutileza y luego con total descaro, sobre el tamaño de la polla de Sasuke. Y sus huevos... ¿Eran redondos y duros, le colgaban mucho, se depilaba?

— ¡Yo no sé nada de eso! —les contesté al principio, cuando sus interrogatorios me cogieron por sorpresa. Al fin y al cabo, pensar de esa forma en el hermano de mi única amiga me parecía de lo más deshonroso, por no decir que hasta me produjo un poco de asco—. Nunca le he mirado su amiguito. Por lo que ni hablar de sus... dos cosas…

Por descartado, ellas no pudieron creerme; y yo, algo desorientada ante el giro drástico que habían dado las conversaciones en nuestro círculo de amistades, no les di más explicaciones. Tampoco tenía mucho más que decir, por supuesto. Que no me hubiera fijado nunca en el tamaño de la polla de Sasuke, que al parecer había sido la sensación del instituto sin darme mucha cuenta de ello, tenía que ser pecado como mínimo. En ese momento, ya con amigas universitarias, el hermano de Izumi era toda una delicatesen. No por nada en ese entonces, cuando aún no había cumplido la mayoría de edad, el interés de mis antiguas compañeras me había parecido raro, pero que me comentaran algo de él las actuales, ya con dieciocho, cuando había tanto chico mono suelto entre todas las facultades del campus era demasiado para mí. Sasuke era suficientemente mayor como para que nunca nos mirara como a las mujeres en las que nos estábamos convirtiendo...

Mujeres en las que se estaban convirtiendo ellas, en verdad, porque yo parecía anclada en una mentalidad de eterna infancia que no concordaba mucho con mi aspecto físico. Aunque, a decir verdad, tampoco era que tuviera un cuerpo tan voluptuoso y sensual.

Mujeres que se morían por poner los labios sobre su tremenda polla, comerla hasta hacerlo correr, probar su leche espesa...

Ellas, no yo. Mis queridas y odiadas amigas. Que yo todavía era lo bastante tonta como para no haberme dado cuenta de que tenía un tío bueno viviendo en mi casa, con su cama pegada justo al otro lado de la pared donde se apoyaba la mía. Al menos podían haberme comentado primero algo de sus ojos, sus labios, su apuesto y varonil rostro... Su voz seductora...

¡Por el amor de Dios, que estaban hablando de Sasuke! ¿Cómo se les ocurría nombrarme sobre su miembro? Aunque la verdad es que tampoco me había fijado en el pene de los otros chicos. Podía decirse que era un poco mojigata, sí... Pero, sobre todo, estaba bastante resignada... Me faltaban, seguramente, muchos años antes de conseguir probar una verga tirando a normalita, ya no digamos una de las características que le atribuían mis amigas a la de Sasuke. Seguía llamándolas amigas... Resignada, sí, y realista. Una normalita, para empezar...

Nunca había sido del grupo de las chicas guapas de clase, ni siquiera se podría decir que fuera resultona. Normal, sí... y con un poco de aspecto de tonta. Tal vez era la mejor forma de describirme, vergonzosa y tímida. La niña apocada que se ponía colorada cuando un tío le miraba las tetas.

Aunque había tratado de seguir la corriente que habían impuesto el resto de las compañeras en el instituto, y vestía, me peinaba y me maquillaba como ellas. Aún así, en las fotos de grupo, parecía siempre que no pertenecía a la misma edad que el resto. Todo lo contrario que Izumi y su hermano, el maravilloso Sasuke, terminando Arquitectura después de tantos años. Con ellos parecía que se habían alineado los astros. Conmigo, sin embargo, recién cumplidos los dieciocho, no se habían esforzado nada.

Sasuke me sacaba diez años, aunque parecían muchos más por el porte que tenía. ¿Qué si al final me había fijado en él? ¡Cómo para no hacerlo! ¡Si parecía un puñetero modelo! La naturaleza de mí se olvidó el día que mis padres decidieron que necesitaban una hija, pero a él le cogió cariño desde el principio. Siempre quedaba bien en las fotos de final de curso, en las de Navidad y hasta en las de la Primera Comunión, en las que todos salíamos con cara de lelos. Izumi también era una chica bastante mona, y aunque no la había visto en los últimos meses suponía que no habría cambiado al empezar la universidad. Yo, al lado de su hermano, era la criaturilla asustadiza y anodina en la que nadie reparaba. Su sonrisa encandilaba a todas las ancianitas amigas de mi abuela, mientras que ella les tenía que recordar a todas que la niña que estaba al lado de Sasuke era su nieta, y no el chico que solía acompañarnos los domingos.

Mis padres habían hecho un gran favor a los padres de Izumi y Sasuke al acoger a su hijo en los años de carrera universitaria. Llevaba viviendo con nosotros una buena temporada, ya que no podían costearse un piso sin que él trabajara, y tanto sus padres como los míos no pensaban permitir que ese niño que ya era todo un hombre pasara penalidades para estudiar una carrera. La facultad de nuestra ciudad era mil veces mejor que la de la suya, y aunque era muy complicado conseguir una plaza en sus aulas, el hermano de Izumi era un buen estudiante y no tuvo problemas para conseguir la nota necesaria. Aún recordaba la conversación de los adultos, cuando yo apenas rozaba la adolescencia, una tarde de verano cerca de la playa.

— No se hable más— había sentenciado mi padre—. Sasuke se viene a casa con nosotros. El cuarto de la plancha se puede transformar en su dormitorio.

— Además, pasamos tanto tiempo fuera que seguro que a Hina le viene bien tener algo de compañía durante el día. Seguro que Sasuke será una buena influencia para ella. Siempre quiso tener un hermano mayor.

Quien dice un hermano dice tener a alguien con quien hablar en casa, pero no quise corregir a mi madre, que tan ilusionada estaba con la idea de acoger al "pequeño" Sasuke, aunque no fuera ya tan pequeño bajo su protección.

Y así se vino a vivir con nosotros al llegar Septiembre. Se trajo una pequeña maleta y a partir de entonces los trastos de la plancha fueron a parar a la cocina, aunque al final nadie planchaba tampoco en casa. Claro que al inicio de mi andadura en el instituto yo ni me fijaba en sus atributos físicos; no se me iban los ojos a ninguna parte de su anatomía. Lo veía como supongo que se ve a un hermano, y cómo mucho sentía cierta envidia de que fuera tan perfecto, si es que una mujer podía envidiar el atractivo del género masculino. Me llevaba muy bien con él, y estaba orgullosa de tener un amigo tan responsable y cariñoso conmigo.

Sí, llegó a ser verdaderamente un buen amigo, tanto como lo era su hermana. La diferencia de edad no se impuso, y Sasuke asumió un papel protector que hizo que, al principio, me volviera a sentir muy a gusto en casa. No por nada lo conocía desde hacía muchos años, y aunque el haber estado separados luego en su época del instituto había hecho que sintiera cierto pudor al iniciar la convivencia, el enorme parecido que guardaba con mi mejor y única amiga era tan grande que el sentimiento que le profesaba a ella se extrapoló sin reservas hacia su hermano. Se convirtió en mi mejor amigo.

Pero tantas veces me lo pusieron delante mis compañeras, esas a las que llamaba a la fuerza amigas, con sus ojos lascivos y palabras obscenas, que acabé cayendo. Acabé mirándolo... como lo veían ellas. Y ellas lo miraban mucho... Y lo deseaban más.

Sabía que se masturbaban pensando en Sasuke; sabía que se lo follarían si tuvieran la más mínima oportunidad. Estaban salidas; cosa de las hormonas y la efervescencia de la adolescencia. Y el hermano de Izumi, además de estar muy, pero que muy bueno, era un buen partido. Arquitecto en breve y con buenos contactos para colocarse en un interesante puesto de trabajo en cuanto tuviera el título en las manos. Ya casi tenía el contrato en las manos. ¿Qué más podía necesitar una adolescente para fijarse en un chico?

Pero Sasuke ya era un hombre. Que nosotras tuviéramos ya la mayoría de edad no nos convertía en mujeres. Era mayor, y con eso supongo que les bastaba. También lo de que tuviera coche ayudaba a que se sintieran intensamente atraídas, ya que ninguna tenía independencia en el medio de transporte. Mis padres y los suyos se habían dejado un buen dinero en hacerle ese regalo, hacía un par de años, y Sasuke era tan perfeccionista y metódico que lo mantenía como nuevo. Imaginaba que mis amigas se veían, las muy cerdas, follándoselo en el asiento delantero, sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla del pasajero y ofreciéndole el culo mientras él las ensartaba con fuerza desde el otro lado, agarrado a sus caderas.

Ocupando ese asiento en el que yo me sentaba cuando Sasuke era el encargado de llevarme de un lado a otro, a expensas de unos progenitores que no tuvieron tiempo para hacerlo. Había supuesto que por eso a mis padres les había dolido mucho menos el hecho de pagar el precio del coche, a todas luces, superior a lo que se podían permitir sin recortar en el presupuesto de las vacaciones de verano. Les venía bien que alguien se encargara de llevarme y traerme cuando ellos no podían hacerse cargo, es decir, casi siempre.

Mis amigas siempre estaban fantaseando. Yo también lo hacía. Al final, había acabado pecando.

Me lo imaginaba montándomelo con él en su puñetero coche, donde tantas veces me había sentado para que me llevara, primero al instituto y después a la facultad, antes de que él se fuera a sus clases. Más de una vez temí dejar la marca de mi excitación mojando la tapicería del asiento, ya que las faldas que solía llevar puestas no eran precisamente largas... Algo había que potenciar de mi físico, aunque fuera vistiendo como el resto de mis amigas.

Sí, un poco menos puritana. Con la falda tan corta que a poco que se nos cayera el bolígrafo al suelo teníamos a cinco alumnos detrás haciendo fotografías con el teléfono móvil. Allí, sentada en el asiento del acompañante, viéndolo cambiar las marchas, mientras hablaba con sus amigas por el manos libres, me imaginaba empalada por su polla a un ritmo frenético, como había visto en algunas de las pelis que guardaba en el ordenador de su dormitorio, y que yo espiaba las noches en que salía de marcha y sabía que no iba a regresar temprano.

También a eso había llegado: a espiarle el ordenador, y hasta el ropero. Si... Deseaba a Sasuke, aunque fuera el hermano de mi amiga desde la infancia. Hacía meses que lo deseaba... Me masturbaba pensando en él. En su polla, o especificando, en su polla jodiéndome el coño de forma bestial.

Y allí estaba siempre cuando llegaba el viernes: con sus amigos en su cuarto. Chicos universitarios, hombres desde cualquier punto de vista.

Ninguno de ellos me miraba. Yo era sólo la chica retaco que vivía en la misma casa que uno de sus colegas, intocable e invisible para no traspasar el código no escrito donde se especificaba que no se podía desear a las amigas de las hermanas de un colega. Ese código que mis amigas no conocían...

Sasuke tampoco me miraba. Yo los oía hablar de chicas desde mi habitación; se contaban unos a otros sus correrías de fin de semana. Al final supongo que los estudios universitarios eran lo suficientemente duros como para que no pudieran hablar entre ellos en otro momento antes de llegar el viernes, y aprovechaban la oportunidad de tener nuestra casa vacía, sin mis padres, para reunirse como cuartel general desde el que planificar la siguiente estrategia de ataque. El hermano de Izumi no era ningún santo.

A través de esas conversaciones de puerta entornada y rap de fondo le había escuchado más de una historia. Había tenido varias novias a lo largo de aquellos últimos años, y aunque no era del todo faltón ni indiscreto con respecto a sus aventuras, de vez en cuando se le soltaba la lengua y decía más de la cuenta. Eso ocurría, sobre todo, si había alcohol del mini bar de mis padres de por medio.

Yo, si podía, lo escuchaba con suma atención. Y me lo imaginaba a él entre mis piernas. Y me mojaba... A Sasuke, descubrí, le gustan borrachas...

Siempre que se le llenaba la boca contando sus batallas coincidía, casualmente, cuando sus novias o amantes –follamigas las llamaban—, bebían más de lo que debían. Por norma general Sasuke decía bien poco. Vitoreaba los comentarios de sus amigos y pedía –o exigía—, más detalles cuando ellos se ponían en modo vecina charlatana, de esas que hay en todo patio de vecinos. Al principio creí que Sasuke no hablaba demasiado porque le cortaba que yo pudiera estar escuchando al otro lado del pasillo.

Eso habría tenido arreglo si hubiera cerrado alguna vez la puerta, el muy malnacido. Sus amigos le preguntaban constantemente y no soltaba prenda. Se hacía el duro, realizaba comentarios evasivos, y con poco más solía salir bastante airoso de esas encerronas de sus colegas. Nada más. Pero cuando la noche en cuestión a la que aludían, la chica de turno había bebido, parecía que Sasuke se ponía como loco; se le soltaba la lengua y no podía reprimir el instinto de hacerse el machito frente a sus colegas.

Eran casi siempre cuatro, contándole a él. Todos estudiantes de arquitectura salvo un futuro abogado, y ninguno había cruzado conmigo más de diez palabras en aquellos años de carrera, entrando en mi casa cuando mis padres faltaban. Uno, incluso, el abogado al que conocía por el nombre de Menma, me había revuelto el pelo una vez al pasar por mi lado en el pasillo cuando iban directos al dormitorio de su amigo, nuestro antiguo cuarto de la plancha. Como si se hubiera encontrado a un perro, mascota de la casa, que mereciera un premio por portarse tan bien.

"Eso es, buena chica. ¿Una galletita?" Empecé a odiar bien de joven a los abogados... Aquel seguro que era especialmente canalla en sus andaduras como libertino. Debía haberme fijado más en él en vez de hacerlo en el hermano de mi amiga, ya que probablemente era del tipo de tío que era fácil llevarse a la cama. Pero lo único que me vino a la mente por aquel entonces fue pensar en que acabaría viviendo demasiado lejos, ya que según le había escuchado comentar estaba deseando mudarse y empezar a viajar, cambiando de trabajo cada vez que se lo permitieran las posibilidades.

¡Cómo para poder mantener una relación larga! ¿En qué andaba yo pensando? ¿Era mejor, acaso, pensar en acostarse con Sasuke que mantener una relación esporádica con uno de sus amigos? ¿Para qué coño quería yo una relación seria a los dieciocho años, cuando cualquier tío me daba veinte vueltas? Sasuke también se marcharía en cuanto tuviera la posibilidad, ya que su familia estaba al otro lado del país y allí seguramente también hacían falta buenos arquitectos.

Me lo tenía que hacer mirar por un psiquiatra... Tal vez mereciera la pena que no perdiera al abogado de vista... Era alto, bien parecido, atlético, y tan canalla y obsceno como el hermano de mi amiga. ¿Por qué siempre volvía a pensar en Sasuke? Lo cierto era que seguramente les tenía prohibido hablar conmigo. No por nada en más de una ocasión me había sugerido que sus colegas eran demasiado mayores para que yo anduviera cotilleando lo que comentaban.

Supongo que en más de una ocasión me había pillado escuchando sus mamarrachadas los viernes, aunque me diera vergüenza reconocerlo. No era que me pusiera con la oreja pegada a la pared, más que nada porque no hacía falta. Pero no podía ignorar las ocasiones en las que me había encontrado cerca de la puerta, tratando de captar mejor las palabras, mientras simulaba que buscaba mejor cobertura para mi teléfono móvil.

En el fondo siempre me había llevado muy bien con Sasuke, y el hecho de que quisiera seguir protegiéndome, cuando hacía pocos meses que me había convertido en una mujer adulta, tenía su gracia. Era como el perfecto hermano mayor que no tenía, diligente a la hora de preguntarme por el chico que me había acompañado hasta la puerta del coche con tono inquisitorio, hasta que a mí no me quedaba más remedio que confesar que simplemente estaba interesado en conseguir que le pasara mis apuntes de la asignatura de turno. Entonces Sasuke se relajaba y arrancaba el coche, dejando atrás mi instituto, o la facultad ahora, y a todos mis compañeros que no sentían ni el más remoto interés por mis tetas o mi culo. Y, cómo no, a mis encantadoras e interesadas amigas...

Había sido muy amiga del hermano de Izumi... hasta que su cuerpo perfecto y sus palabras obscenas empezaron a ocupar demasiados sueños por la noche, y fantasías por el día. Aquella noche de viernes, yo con los deberes de Inglés sobre la mesa de mi escritorio, intentando no prestar atención a los relatos de la juerga del fin de semana pasado de sus amigos —¿a quién quería engañar?, mirando las letras desordenadas en otro idioma, me descubrí prestando suma atención a uno de ellos, el tal Menma, que describía como se había follado por el culo a una universitaria de Erasmus. Cuando me quise dar cuenta había dibujado una enorme polla en la hoja cuadriculada...

¡Joder! A repetir toda la puñetera tarea...

Y entonces, uno de ellos, al que conocía como íntimo de Sasuke, se rió y dio un golpe en algún sitio duro del dormitorio. El resto le acompañó con el tamborileo, porque seguro que sabían de qué iba el chiste. Se escucharon movimientos y ruido de la silla de escritorio al rodar por el suelo, redistribuyendo la disposición de los cuerpos. El dormitorio de Sasuke no era mucho más grande que el mío, y siempre había imaginado que cuatro hombres sentados entre una silla, un taburete y una cama, no tenían que dejar mucho espacio en el centro para sus largas piernas estiradas.

— El que lo tuvo que pasar bien la otra noche fue Sasuke—, le escuché decir—. Hotaru estaba completamente borracha. Comentarios de aprobación, palmas que animaron y unos cuantos vítores.

Mi peculiar compañero de casa se rió entre dientes. Conocía esa expresión de su cara, la que seguramente tenía puesta en ese momento; nervioso, excitado. Seguro que se le había puesto dura nada más mentarlo. Esperé, expectante como ellos, con el corazón en un puño y sintiendo los latidos en la parte baja de mi abdomen. Pero Sasuke bajó un poco la voz antes de decir nada... y a eso no estaba acostumbrada. A esas alturas yo estaba tan excitada como él.

— Se la tragó todita, la muy cerda—, comentó entre susurros, como si nada—. Le di mi polla hasta la garganta y creí que vomitaría de tanto alcohol que llevaba encima. Pero aguantó como una campeona, y se tragó toda la corrida. Me puso como una moto, estaba completamente salida. El rímel le manchaba la cara. El sudor se le pegaba al pelo y le tapaba los cachetes. Pero se los agarré mientras me la mamaba... viendo como sus mofletes se inflaban cada vez que le daba un pollazo.

Más risas de sus amigos, y más palmadas animando a que siguiera con la tórrida historia. Yo me encontré sin respiración, pudiendo contar los latidos del corazón martilleando en ambas sienes. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Sasuke una conversación tan obscena, y sentí una enorme vergüenza al darme cuenta de que necesitaba más palabras suyas en aquel tono, completamente desinhibido. Supe que tenía que tener la cara tan roja como si me acabara de llevar dos buenos guantazos, y rogué por no tener que salir corriendo de mi dormitorio porque se incendiara la casa con tales signos de excitación en mi rostro. Los guantazos me los tenía que haber dado alguien para que dejara de imaginar tantas tonterías mientras seguía espiando.

— ¡Joder, qué buena mamada me hizo la muy borracha! No aguanté mucho, pero me salió tanta leche que le rebosó de la boca cuando se la incrusté al final, y casi creí que volvería a casa con los pantalones manchados con lo que se había comido aquella noche. ¡Cómo para explicárselo a Hana! Me sorprendió cuando consiguió tragárselo casi todo, y agarrarme los huevos para estrujármelos mientras me chupaba la puta punta del nabo.

Hana era mi madre, y en verdad no veía a Sasuke entregándole los pantalones manchados para que se los lavara, teniendo que explicar cómo había llegado tal cantidad de vómito justo a la bragueta de la prenda.

Me llevé la mano a mi coño, aún virgen, que latía con fuerza allí donde me tocaba para correrme por las noches pensando en la pollita de aquel chico al que no reconocía en sus palabras. Siempre la había imaginado normal, y ahora se me antojaba enorme, venosa y brillante; la vi metida en la boca de la zorra de Hotaru, y me dieron ganas de darle un bofetón en esa cara sudada y corrida.

No se merecía la enorme polla de mi querido Sasuke, ninguna la merecía... Me descubrí más mojada que nunca. Me dolía el coño; sí, dolía... El lenguaje soez del hermano de mi amiga me había cortado la carne, me había hecho ver lo que habían visto sus ojos, y ahora no quería dejar de imaginar que eran los míos los que lo miraban con los cojones hinchados a la altura de la barbilla, la boca llena de su polla sudada por estar tanto tiempo en la bragueta, y mi estómago revuelto por el alcohol que no sabía beber...

Y su leche espesa... resbalando por mi boca, iniciando el descenso hacia el cuello y refugiándose en el canalillo de mi pequeño escote. La mano de Sasuke agarrando mi cabeza contra su pelvis, y yo gimiendo mientras sentía llegar mi orgasmo...

Las risas de sus amigos me devolvieron a la realidad. Me había estado masturbando; a punto había estado de correrme con la puerta abierta de mi cuarto, y no sabía si había estado jadeando, ni si me habían escuchado al otro lado. Me latía la vulva como nunca, dolía a rabiar la sensación de vacío que sentía allí donde necesitaba que me ensartara su polla. Sudaba y jadeaba. Había manchado la silla con lo que expulsaba mi coño, y mis dedos estaban rígidos por el machaque que le había dado a la punta de mi clítoris edematizado. Quería seguir... pero con la polla de Sasuke delante.

Bueno... Tal vez no precisamente delante... Necesitaba ser la putita borracha de mi querido Sasuke... Y, por suerte, sabía dónde guarda mi padre el whisky barato...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Magela Gracia, Aunque sea su hermano. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Gran OcC en los personajes.**** Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**LA PERSONA DE LA QUE NO PODÍA HABLAR CON IZUMI**

Era viernes, otra vez. ¿He comentado ya que no me gustan los fines de semana? Un maldito viernes por la noche, de esos en los que me quedaba sola en casa porque mis padres tenían turnos incompatibles con la vida familiar en sus respectivos trabajos. Había cenado sola en el salón delante de la televisión, algún alimento que no recordaba. Cualquier cosa era mejor que lo que había dejado preparado mi madre en la cazuela que reposaba sobre la placa vitrocerámica. De entre todas las virtudes que tenían mis padres no podía destacar en ninguno de ellos el gusto por la cocina.

Tampoco era que estuvieran mucho en casa para poder practicar, o vigilar que me comiera lo que guisaban. Tal vez, por eso, me empeñaba en cenar delante del televisor, como a ellos no les gustaba que hiciera. De alguna forma tenía que vengarme... Llevaba esa rutina cada vez que me encontraba sola en casa. Entre semana Sasuke me acompañaba a la mesa, ya que no salía sino los fines de semana.

El fin de carrera le estaba resultando especialmente duro y no se permitía el lujo de trasnochar de lunes a jueves. Pero nuevamente había llegado el viernes... Y el glorioso hermano de mi amiga había salido de juega con sus colegas, para variar.

Como no —y para mi eterno pesar—, seguramente habría alguna golfa de por medio. Eso era lo que mi mente se empeñaba en repetirme. Sasuke tenía la edad y la mentalidad ideal para no desear una novia seria a su lado. Como le había escuchado repetir en varias ocasiones, no era el momento para dedicarle tiempo a una relación. Y para complacerlo ya estaban sus amantes.

Eso me mataba; me hacía hervir la sangre, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo o controlar mi ira. Tampoco era que deseara que tuviera una novia formal a la que poder clavar las agujas en su muñeco vudú correspondiente, pero imaginé que era más fácil mantener controlada a una única fulana que a una distinta cada fin de semana.

Me imaginé contándole eso a Izumi, y a Izumi gritándome desde el otro lado de la cámara que conectábamos para hablar por Skype. Cuando lo vi salir de su dormitorio, arreglado para pasar la noche fuera, me quedé mirándolo como si se me escapara la vida con él por la puerta.

Yo estaba arrebujada en el sofá, viendo la tele, con mi pijama de Minie Mouse por todo sexy y provocativo vestuario, y las piernas que reposaban sobre la mesa del salón me temblaron de excitación al verlo pasar. Acababa de estar chateando un rato con Izumi, y tras intercambiar los saludos de rigor de un hermano a otro, nos habíamos centrado en hablar sobre el nuevo novio que se había echado mi amiga.

— ¿Y para cuando me hablas tú de algún tío?

Izumi nunca iba a entender que mis pensamientos estuvieran siempre girando en torno al cuerpo de su hermano. No era algo que se pudiera contar así por las buenas, aunque no hubiera tenido la culpa de que aquellos sentimientos afloraran. Imaginaba que siempre era más llevadero decirle a una amiga que te habías enamorado de su hermano en lugar de decirle que estabas loca por tirártelo. Y yo, en principio, estaba casi segura de que lo que sentía no era precisamente amor. Estaba obsesionada por el sexo que me estaba perdiendo con su hermano.

— Creo que todos los tíos buenos se han ido a vivir a tu lado del país, chica. Aquí se han quedado sólo las ratas de biblioteca y los capullos integrales.

Y recordando la conversación con Izumi, Sasuke pasó delante del televisor de camino a la puerta. Se había arreglado tanto aquella noche que no me quedó ninguna duda sobre lo que iba a acabar ocurriendo. No importaba si iba a ser en su coche, en un hotel, o en la calle. O en la habitación de la chica en cuestión... Lo que importaba era que no iba a pasar conmigo.

Pantalón vaquero ceñido a sus caderas, camisa blanca abotonada dejando libre parte de su torso, chaqueta de cuero marrón para la madrugada... Lo odié por salir a la calle tan guapo. Lo odié por apenas dedicarme unas escuetas palabras de despedida y un triste y casto beso en la mejilla. Me hubiera encantado afirmar que Sasuke podía hacer lo que quisiera con su jodida polla, cualquier día a cualquier hora, pero ya había aceptado que era malo engañarse a uno mismo. No lo sentía, y no me salía decirlo en voz alta.

Se podría haber dicho que a mis dieciocho años recién cumplidos no tenía experiencia suficiente en la vida como para tener pensamientos como aquellos, pero resultaba que me había visto en la necesidad de madurar demasiado pronto ante la falta de mis padres en casa. Me había hecho demasiado daño esperando que fueran capaces de organizarse para llegar a mis fiestas en el colegio, a mis actuaciones de ballet a final de curso, o incluso a las reuniones de padres. Mis cumpleaños se habían celebrado siempre cuando a ellos les cuadraba un día libre, y me vi sin poder soplar mis velas en la tarta si no coincidía con un domingo.

Había aprendido a no engañarme. Mis padres no iban a llegar nunca a tiempo. Por eso era mucho más realista que el resto de las chicas de mi edad. Casi podía decirse que llevaba cuidándome Sasuke desde hacía seis años. Me había resignado a renunciar a unos padres en pos de crear una sólida relación con el hermano mayor de mi mejor amiga. Pero ésta también se estaba resquebrajando con el tiempo, con el paso de los meses, con el hecho de convertirme en mujer y que él ni siquiera lo hubiera notado.

Que estuviera a punto de abandonar la casa que compartíamos en cuanto tuviera su puesto de trabajo tampoco ayudaba mucho. Era algo que todos teníamos claro que pasaría. Mis padres habían comentado en más de una ocasión que iban a echarle mucho de menos, y que su presencia en nuestras vidas había sido la excusa perfecta para huir por fin de la esclavitud que suponía la plancha.

— Desde que vives aquí en esta casa no se compra ropa que se arrugue con facilidad...

Él sonreía, aceptando de buena gana las burlas cariñosas que le prodigaban mis padres. En el fondo, se había comportado como un buen hijo, y ellos, aunque no estuvieran nunca en casa, como unos padres más que aceptables.

Que Sasuke esa noche fuera a tirarse a cualquier putón borracho me mataba, aunque en el fondo me mataba que se tirara a cualquiera, borracha o no. Imaginarlo fundir sus carnes en las de otro coño que no fuera el mío no era una opción aceptable para mí. Odiaría a toda chica que le pusiera un dedo encima al hermano de Izumi. No decir ya a las que le ponían el coño en la boca...

Las odiaba a todas, incluyendo a mis amigas. Había empezado a sospechar desde el instituto que se mostraban tan agradables conmigo para poder estar a mi lado cuando Sasuke llegaba a recogerme a la puerta. Por ello, y porque me volvían loca con sus palabras y sus fantasías, había dejado de invitarlas a merendar a casa cuando sabía que Sasuke iba a quedarse estudiando en su alcoba. En verdad había dejado de invitarlas, estuviera o no presente.

Ya bastante tenía con mis propias fantasías... Ese detalle Sasuke me lo había agradecido mucho.

—No sabes lo molesto que era intentar estudiar con tanto alboroto en tu cuarto, Hina—, me había comentado él una noche, cenando, cuando hacía semanas que no llevaba a nadie a casa—. No sé cómo soportas a algunas de ellas.

No quise decirle que, muy probablemente, el tono de sus voces era tan alto porque competían entre ellas para hacerse notar más. Todas querían captar la atención de Sasuke, sin darse cuenta de que lo que verdaderamente conseguían era irritarlo mientras trataba de preparar sus exámenes finales. Sonreí al entender que estaba agradecido, y él sonrió también, disfrutando del silencio que se hacía entre los dos mientras cenábamos cualquier cosa, mientras la comida que había preparado mi madre iba directa a la basura.

Mis amigas –esas que sospechaba que no eran tales y que me querían simplemente por interés—, me preguntaron constantemente desde que había suspendido las meriendas, todas las mañanas, si podrían venir a estudiar por las tardes a casa, con la excusa de que se acercaban los exámenes finales. Al siguiente año académico cada una lo cursaba en una universidad distinta, y me imaginaba que llegaría a ver a más de una estudiando Arquitectura simplemente por el hecho de poder toparse con Sasuke por los pasillos. El gozo les iba a durar bien poco, a no ser que ocurriera la desgracia de que él tuviera que permanecer en la facultad un año más.

Ese hecho no consiguió reconfortarme. Que mis "no amigas" fueran a perder un año de sus vidas por babear por los pasillos detrás de Sasuke me hizo pensar que yo estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo en casa. Y yo estaba perdiendo mucho más tiempo que ellas... ¡Lo obvio que habría sido darse cuenta de que ellas sólo se interesaban en si estaría el hermano de Izumi cuidando de nosotras aquellas tardes de estudio! ¡Cómo si alguna necesitara ya que la cuidaran! Aquella había sido la última vez que me iba a permitir ser una ingenua.

Mis padres eran los únicos que no se daban cuenta de que yo había crecido y que ya no necesitaba una niñera, porque Sasuke lo había entendido casi al soplar las velas de mi dieciocho cumpleaños, y se había hecho a un lado. Que ellos se sintieran culpables por desatender todas sus obligaciones como progenitores había llevado a que el hijo de sus mejores amigos tuviera un coche nuevo —y bastante más caro que la media de sus compañeros de universidad—, sin que él dispusiera de dinero suficiente para poder mantenerlo. Habría sido más fácil dejar que yo regresara por las tardes en metro desde el instituto, pero la cuestión se había zanjado participando en con la compra conjunta del coche.

Que mis padres no hubieran estado en casa a la hora de irme a la cama había hecho que se estableciera una intimidad entre Sasuke y yo que ahora me atormentaba. Me había visto desnuda cientos de veces –más antes de entrar en la adolescencia que tras venir a vivir a nuestra casa—, me había visto tontear con mis amigas en mi dormitorio otras tantas, y llorar tras los primeros desengaños amorosos. Allí no había estado mi madre para consolarme, sino mi solícito y atípico compañero de penurias, extendiéndome un pañuelo de papel, y preguntándome si tenía que ir a partirle las piernas a alguno.

Siempre me había hecho reír. Mi primera cerveza sin alcohol me la había tomado con él. Y la primera con alcohol... también. Había sido muy duro sentir que me dejaba a mi aire, y que salvo por los ratos en los que me hacía de chofer y de cocinero, ya poco teníamos que decirnos. Y tal vez esa distancia fue la que propició que empezara a verlo como el hombre que era y no como el amigo protector en el que se había convertido.

En las últimas semanas, después de que tomara la determinación de que deseaba y necesitaba sentirme perforada por la polla de Sasuke, en modo taladro percutor, mi vida se había convertido en un auténtico infierno. Me molestaba la visión de aquel hombre vestido rondando por los pasillos, pero también me molestaba verlo en calzoncillos. Calzado o sin zapatos, con camiseta o sin ella. Simplemente, me molestaba mirarlo, que existiera era ya un completo martirio. Y más martirio todavía... que para él yo no existiera como mujer.

Así que había convertido internet en mi recurso supremo en materia de ligue con chicos que casi podían doblarte la edad. No me había podido creer a la de chicas a las que le gustaba acostarse con hombres mucho mayores que ellas. Me hacía pensar que era un poco menos rara y pervertida de lo que en principio me creía, aunque bien mirado estaba empezando a aceptar que había ciertos deseos que por más que los reprimiera iban a ir a buscarme a la tumba, si hacía falta. Y yo, antes de morirme, quería follarme como una condenada a mi queridísimo Sasuke.

Tirármelo en el coche, en la ducha... en su cama y en la mía. Joder como animales con la tranquilidad de saber que la casa era toda nuestra ya que mis padres siempre estaban ausentes. Aprovechar incluso la cama ancha de matrimonio de mis progenitores para dar rienda a nuestras oscuras pasiones... No. Volvía a engañarme. Las pasiones oscuras eran sólo mías. Él no sentía ningún impulso hacia mí, ni oscuro ni de color rosa chicle.

En internet encontré de todo, y te explicaban con pelos y señales cosas que yo nunca antes había vigilado. Cosas que ni sabía que podían ser espiadas, también... Fotos, consejos, foros y blogs relacionados con follar con personas con las que te separaba una diferencia de edad importante fueron, a partir de entonces, mis aliados en el desconsuelo de mi coño. Y borrar el historial del navegador "desde el inicio de los tiempos" mi nuevo "pan nuestro de cada día". Miles de cosas en las que fijarme...

Las llamadas poluciones nocturnas eran una de ellas... Esa misma mañana de viernes, mientras él se daba una ducha y mis padres se habían ido ya al trabajo casi antes de que amaneciera, me había colado en su cuarto. Llevaba haciéndolo toda la semana, buscando y olfateando sus sábanas, pasando la mano, buscando rastros de humedad... Hasta ese día no había encontrado nada. Pero precisamente esa mañana lo había visto pasar por delante de la puerta de mi habitación mientras me vestía. Acababa de darme mi baño matutino, en primer turno porque Sasuke solía remolonear más en la cama y yo andaba durmiendo lo suficientemente inquieta como para que me molestaran las sábanas si permanecía mucho tiempo acostada.

Me había escuchado salir del baño y como un autómata acudió a ocupar el plato de ducha. Iba en calzoncillos... y estaba empalmado.

Me ardió el coño como nadie se imagina. Su enorme verga marcada dentro de la ropa interior blanca, ladeada hacia la derecha, llegando más allá de la ingle... Oscura la piel bajo la tela, dibujado el glande con toda claridad, y mojada la prenda en esa punta donde terminaba, gloriosa. Se había parado frente a la puerta de mi dormitorio, rascándose la cabeza, todavía adormilado.

— ¿Ya estás lista? —Si no babeé fue de milagro.

— Desayuno en dos minutos—, había conseguido articular, ya que mis ojos habían acaparado todas mis funciones cerebrales y pocas neuronas me habían quedado disponibles para otros menesteres. Esa enorme polla aprisionada en el calzoncillo me había mojado enormemente las bragas, y sabía que tendría que cambiarlas antes de subirme a su coche, para no manchar nada.

La idea de lanzarme en ese momento sobre él me mantuvo tensa unos segundos. Mi mente calenturienta de adolescente virgen se precipitó sobre su paquete, queriendo recorrer con la yema de los dedos la dureza que sabía que existía pero que mis ojos no podían corroborar sin más pruebas.

Y mi lengua también quería formar parte de esa pequeña orgía. Quería agarrar el calzoncillo blanco y bajárselo hasta las rodillas, observar lo que Sasuke entregaba a sus novias sin reservas, estar tan cerca de su polla que el calor irradiara hasta la piel de mis labios, y su olor me golpeara las fosas nasales.

Quería saber cómo apestaba la polla del hermano mayor de mi amiga. Y probarla...

—Quince minutos y salimos... —Asentí y se apartó de mi vista, entrando en el baño. Nunca cerraba la puerta...

Y aunque mis necesidades de ver cómo Sasuke se quitaba la prenda y quedaba desnudo y fuertemente empalmado delante de mis ojos estaban más que justificadas, aquella mañana me reclamaron sus sábanas. Así que, corriendo, llegué a su habitación, no sin antes echar un pequeño vistazo al interior del baño. Sasuke orinaba ya sin el calzoncillo en la taza del váter, de pie, ofreciéndome el grandioso espectáculo de sus nalgas duras de deportista mientras el sonido del chorro de orina chocando contra el agua del fondo me inundaba los oídos...

Esas nalgas prietas que imaginaba cada noche bombear duro contra mi coño caliente; esa polla endurecida que no sabría tratar pero de la que estaba dispuesta a aprender... Restregarme contra su boca para que me lo comiera de forma salvaje, mojándole la barbilla y la nariz con mis flujos excitados. Sentir sus manos fuertes aferrar mis caderas para empujar duro contra mis entrañas ardiendo, entregando mi virginidad al miembro durísimo y sediento de un follar distinto al que había tenido hasta ahora... ¿Podía, acaso, ofrecerle a ese hombre algo que no le hubieran dado ya?

Eso me desolaba, porque sabía que no estaba a la altura de las mujeres con las que compartía cenas y juergas nocturnas. Ellas eran universitarias de último curso, divertidas y enormemente guapas. Algunas incluso ya tenían puestos de trabajo interesantes y hasta podían invitar ellas a las copas. Yo acababa de entrar en la universidad y los chicos apenas si se fijaban en mí dos minutos.

Y esos dos minutos se fijaban sólo para valorar si podrían sacarme las respuestas de los ejercicios que había marcado el profesor en clase. Pero tenía esa necesidad, y mi ímpetu de adolescente no me dejaba tirar la toalla cuando el juego casi acababa de empezar. Emborracharme para mi querido Sasuke...

Corrí hasta su dormitorio. Mientras lo hacía llevé los dedos a las bragas y noté como la tela estaba completamente mojada, y que si presionaba sólo un poco sobre los labios mayores se filtraba a través de la prenda. Los dedos se quedaron pegajosos... preparados para una buena sesión de autosatisfacción para la que no tenía tiempo. Me arrodillé junto al lateral de su cama, aún sin hacer, y retiré la colcha hasta los pies. Allí, casi en el centro, estaba la marca que andaba buscando; la prueba de que Sasuke esa noche había estado pensando en tirarse a alguien, o directamente lo había soñado. Poco me importaban los detalles... yo sólo quería probarlo.

A punto estuve de ir a tocar la mancha de su humedad con los dedos que aún conservaban el olor de mi coño. Por suerte los hice retroceder a tiempo mientras avanzaba la otra mano. Mis yemas de la mano izquierda tocaron la sábana húmeda, el surco dejado allí por sus líquidos calientes mientras pensaba en vete a saber qué guarra... Humedecí mis dedos en la mancha, recorrí la zona donde casi desaparecía, perfilando la figura que se me antojaba tremendamente grande. Llevé los dedos bajo mi nariz y aspiré el aroma, fuertemente. Ese olor no era como esperaba.

Era la primera vez que olía a polla. Me senté en el borde de la cama y llevé mi cara hasta el colchón. Olí la esencia de Sasuke sin saber si era corrida u otra cosa. La curiosidad me embargaba, pero la inexperiencia me podía... Estaba loca por googlear la pregunta, y ver si alguien aliviaba la duda.

Pegué la cara a la mancha... Abrí la boca y la probé, pasando la lengua desde un extremo a otro, abarcándola toda. Oliendo, degustando... Mi primer contacto con el semen masculino, con la corrida de un hombre. ¿Se habría masturbado aquella mañana mientras me duchaba, pensando en la chica con la que iba a acostarse aquella noche? ¿Me habría visto meterme en el baño y se habría imaginado que corría a acompañarme, para frotar su torso atlético contra mi espalda enjabonada? "Sigue soñando..."

No recuerdo el momento en el que, me imagino que por el descontrol de mis sentidos por aquella nueva experiencia, me llevé la mano al coño y empecé a masturbarme con saña. De veras que no recuerdo cuantos minutos pude estar tocándome y pellizcándome, penetrándome y dejando mis bragas y mi mano completamente empapadas. Gemía contra la sábana sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía, aferrada la otra mano a la colcha como si en aquel instante me empalaran y necesitara apoyo para no resbalar.

Jadeaba y se me secaba la garganta contra la mancha de la cama, mientras sentía como comenzaba a ser inminente mi orgasmo. En mi mente sólo tenía una imagen... Sasuke contra la taza del váter regándome la cara con su leche, esa leche que olería como aquella sábana. Esa polla que me golpearía los cachetes cuando hubiera terminado, restregando la punta de su capullo contra mis labios, moldeando la elástica resistencia de las paredes internas de mi boca para introducir la corrida y poder saborearla a placer, notando todavía sus espasmos...

Todas las imágenes que había visto en las películas que el hermano de Izumi guardaba en su ordenador pasaron por mi mente. Todas las películas que veía cada vez que él salía por la puerta los viernes por la noche. Sexo morboso y prohibido, sexo que no estaba segura de que fuera real, pero el único que conocía hasta el momento... Su polla. Su bendita polla, su maldita polla... Me corría irremediablemente... y me gustaba horrores.

— ¡Sasuke, me corro! — me escuché susurrar contra las sábanas...

Y estallé empapando las bragas, la mano, los muslos. Creo que habría mojado hasta el suelo si no llego a estar medio sentada en la cama. Mi puño todavía se aferraba a la tela, y yo jadeaba mientras mi espalda se tensaba y relajaba acompañando a los espasmos que nacían de mi encabronado coño cuando escuché una voz que me llamaba.

— Hina...

¡Dios! Era él desde la puerta...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Magela Gracia, Aunque sea su hermano. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Gran OcC en los personajes.**** Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**LA PERSONA QUE SE ENTREGABA A OTRAS...**

Si... un puto viernes. Otro...

Todavía no conseguía olvidar la expresión de mi querido Sasuke cuando me pilló en su cama, con la mano dentro de las bragas y la cara pegada a la mancha que su polla había dejado aquella noche. No podía dejar de rememorar el momento en el que me corrí gimiendo su nombre, mientras él me observaba parado contra el dintel de la puerta. Su cuerpo, rígido y húmedo aún tras la ducha, con una toalla a la cintura y el torso desnudo, mirando sin decir nada, atónito... El cabello revuelto y los ojos abiertos como platos. Juraría que también llevaba la mandíbula desencajada, pero no estaba del todo segura. Enseguida había bajado la mirada, de pura vergüenza que sentía... hasta que llegué a su polla. Allí me quedé trabada, sin conseguir apartar más la vista, aunque mi juicio me decía que estaba completamente loca por seguir provocándolo de aquella manera. Me quedé con la vista clavada en la entrepierna cubierta del hermano de mi amiga, haciendo el ridículo más espantoso que podía imaginar.

Era un bulto que empezó a dejarse notar bajo la toalla blanca. Entendía muy poco de erecciones, pero lo que si podía notar claramente es que aquello que le colgaba a Sasuke entre las piernas tendía a aumentar de tamaño. Y lo estaba haciendo... Muy deprisa...

La verga de mi compañero de casa se endureció mientras me miraba allí, con las piernas separadas y la entrepierna expuesta, mi mano aferrada aún a mis carnes mojadas y la cara separada apenas dos dedos de sus sábanas. El olor de su polla aún me perforaba las fosas nasales, y mis dedos embadurnados en el flujo cremoso se habían quedado enterrados entre los labios menores, sin atreverse a moverse.

Esa enorme polla... Sentí los ojos de Sasuke llegarme desde los tobillos a las ingles, mientras un intenso calor me golpeaba las mejillas. Me quise morir, y dejé caer la frente contra el colchón para esconder la cara. Pero la polla de Sasuke no me dejaba... Mis ojos querían seguir jugando un poco más con la fantasía de que ese hombre me deseaba.

— ¿Has terminado? —preguntó, recuperando un poco la compostura. Casi habría preferido que me echara la bronca, que me gritara, que se enfadara.

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Cómo se podía preguntar si ya había terminado cuando pillabas a una chica masturbándose en tu cama con la cara pegada a una de tus corridas? No pude articular palabra. Se acercó a mí y me tomó del brazo, sacando la mano que escondía dentro de mis bragas. La levantó y observó mis dedos húmedos y arrugados... Y hubo un instante, con mi mano extendida frente a su cara, él medio arrodillado y su polla al alcance de mi boca, en que me lo imaginé oliéndome los dedos y observando la textura de los líquidos de mi coño justo antes de probarlos, llevándoselos a la boca. La lengua de Sasuke haciendo exactamente lo que yo acababa de hacer: probar su esencia.

Y creo que él pensó exactamente lo mismo, porque sus ojos desaparecieron un momento bajo los párpados, lo justo para darme a entender que se estaba dominando. Podía ver su erección delante de mi cara, presionando la toalla; casi podía olerla tan bien como olía la sábana. Casi sentí su lengua envolver mis dedos y sus labios apresarlos para introducirlos más fuerte, mientras que su otra mano apartaba la toalla, y aferrando mis cabellos guiaba mi cabeza hasta su polla tiesa y caliente para acompañar mis movimientos mientras disfrutaba de mi primera mamada... Si eso se estaba imaginando... yo también lo estaba haciendo.

Mis muslos se frotaron involuntariamente al sentir los latidos atenazando esa zona que tanto placer me daba cuando pensaba en Sasuke. ¡Dios! ¡Cómo dolía! Su lengua, allí necesitaba su lengua ahora. ¡Qué me comiera el coño, que me metiera la polla! Dos dedos... tres... toda la mano, me daba igual. Tan salida estaba que creía que caería al suelo si su mano endiablada no me metía al menos un dedo... Sólo uno... ¡Por favor!

¿Cómo podía ser mi necesidad tan imperiosa si acababa de disfrutar de un magnífico orgasmo? Era una locura... Y él, allí. Esperando... Su polla igualmente tiesa bajo la toalla...

— Por lo mojados que están yo diría que sí—, comentó, desenfadado, soltándome la mano y volviendo a levantarse.

Se me vino el mundo encima. Lo había tenido tan cerca, y lo veía de pronto alejarse... Se burlaba de mí tras encontrarme en la posición más indecorosa en la que se podía encontrar a una chica. A una mujer... Conseguí incorporarme a duras penas, sentarme en la cama erguida y recomponerme las faldas. Lo miré con el pelo delante de la cara, pero él me dio la espalda. Se acercó al ropero y mientras se llevaba las manos a la toalla y las dejaba sobre sus perfectas nalgas volvió a burlarse de mí.

— Voy a vestirme... Y para eso me tengo que quedar en bolas...

¿Era un ofrecimiento? Mi corazón se alteró tanto que casi me sentí atragantar con mi propia saliva. Lo vi agarrar la toalla por el lateral donde el borde se entremetía para sujetarla, y sacarla de su sitio. Dándome la espalda, esa grandiosa espalda de nadador que mi querido Sasuke tanto cultivaba, vi como abría la toalla por delante e iniciaba el descenso de la felpa rozando sus nalgas. Casi pude oír el sonido de la piel al dejarse acariciar por la tela. Loca de deseo me vi observando, petrificada, mientras me perdía en la escena de cómo bajaba la toalla.

— ¿No vas a irte? —me preguntó, volviendo la cabeza para mirarme.

Pude ver en sus ojos una invitación, pero no estaba segura. No pude resistir la idea de imaginarme metida allí delante, donde sabía que no había nada, arrodillada entre sus fuertes piernas, para tomar su polla entre mis manos y meterla en mi boca... Así, como tantas veces hacía ahora con el mango del cepillo del pelo, practicando por si llegaba el momento de vérmelas con la verga de Sasuke.

Cosas de adolescentes que también había aprendido en internet, y a las que ahora no les encontraba demasiado sentido. Aprender a mamar una polla usando el mango de un cepillo era de locos. Otra cosa para confesarle a mi futuro psiquiatra.

—Me quedo.

Me sorprendí hasta yo al decirlo. En la vida había tenido la cara dura de contestarle así a nadie. Sasuke casi se atragantó al escucharme, pues me conocía tanto que tampoco se esperaba esa respuesta por mi parte. Parecía mucho más sorprendido que contrariado. Se envolvió nuevamente en la toalla y se dio la vuelta. Me miró, desafiante. Sus ojos estaban llenos de fuego. No pude descifrar si en verdad estaba excitado o disgustado por aceptar su desafío, pero me dolió pensar que podía haberse enfadado conmigo. No podía creer cómo me estaba mirando.

—Fuera, mocosa.

Sí... Un puto viernes... Sola en casa, en mi habitación. Avergonzada y apaleada, rechazada por el hermano de Izumi en el momento más excitante de mi vida. Con el coño mojado en el coche de Sasuke de camino a la facultad... Con el coño mojado en clase, con el coño mojado almorzando... Con el puto coño mojado todo el puto día. Jodido viernes.

Había estado hablando a última hora con Izumi, pero eso no había hecho que me pusiera de mejor humor.

—¿Me vas a contar lo que te pasa? — "No, no puedo porque dejarías de hablarme".

—Sólo estoy cansada, Izumi. Ando con mucho estrés por los exámenes. No pensé nunca que la facultad fuera a ser tan dura.

El rostro de mi amiga dibujó una mueca burlona, con lo que dejaba claro que no creía ni un ápice de lo que le contaba. Al final ella sabía perfectamente que el curso me había parecido bastante sencillo, y que no me iba a costar mucho esfuerzo aprobar los exámenes finales.

— ¡Venga ya! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Es por un chico? ¡Dime que es por un chico, por favor!

Había llegado a pensar que Izumi creía que yo era lesbiana. Lo imaginaba porque la única cita que había tenido con un chico había acabado en desastre, y tras aquella cita no había vuelto a poner mis ojos en nadie antes de hacerlo sobre el trasero de Sasuke.

— No. No es por un chico... — "Si yo te contara que es por un hombre..."

Mis padres se volverían locos si llegan a enterarse de que habían metido al mismísimo pecado en casa, y los padres de Izumi no se perdonarían que Sasuke, aun siendo un hombre adulto con buen juicio, hubiera hecho que yo cayera en la tentación. Ninguno entendería que era yo la que andaba buscando al hermano de mi amiga, y probablemente Izumi dejaría de hablarme si llegaba a enterarse de que lo deseaba como ella deseaba a su novio, o incluso con mucha más intensidad.

— Tengo que dejarte. Voy a ver si termino los deberes y me preparo la cena. Me dijo Sasuke que llegaría tarde...

—¡Sí! Me dijo que hoy tenía una cita con una chica que le molaba mucho. Dale un beso de mi parte... — "Después de arrancarle los ojos a la chica, desde luego que le daría un beso a él. De lo que no estoy tan segura es de que te gustara ver cómo pensaba dárselo".

Nos despedimos sin que ella se diera cuenta de lo amarga que se me había quedado la boca, prometiendo que ese verano teníamos que hacer lo indecible para pasar un par de días juntas. Tal vez si eso implicaba que fuera Sasuke el que me llevara a pasar una semana a casa de sus padres mereciera la pena ir tanteando lo que opinaban los míos al respecto. Y allí estaba ahora, tirada en el sofá, viendo pasar las horas. Desesperada por tener un orgasmo, de eso no cabía duda. ¡Y por mis cojones —que no tenía—, que iba a destrozarme el coño mientras me masturbaba! Si Sasuke no se había atrevido a llevar sus dedos a mi entrepierna en vez de limitarse a observar lo arrugados que se habían quedado los míos, él se lo perdía. Yo era tan buena opción como cualquier otra golfa arrodillada al lado de su cama, con los ojos abiertos como platos a la espera de la imagen de su grandiosa polla envarada, ofrecida.

Si Sasuke no sabía apreciarlo podía irse directamente a la porra. Necesitaba masturbarme. Necesitaba una película. El único material conocido para tal menester se escondía en el disco duro del ordenador de su dormitorio. Allí había descubierto y visto porno en muchas ocasiones, y esa noche lo necesitaba como respirar. Así que a esas horas, las dos de la mañana en concreto, enfilé hacia el dormitorio de Sasuke y me senté en su silla de escritorio. Su ordenador tenía clave, pero era tan tonta que no había tardado apenas sino dos intentos en descubrir cuál era, hacía ya unos cuantos años. En eso, mi querido compañero de noches en vela, había sido un poco descuidado. Por suerte para mí seguía sin cambiarla.

La pantalla se iluminó y mientras yo me despojaba de mis pantalones de franela, horrorosos para la libido de cualquiera, saltó el mensaje de la contraseña. Temblé un poco al teclearla, ya que me daba siempre algo miedo el que se hubiera dado cuenta de que le espiaba el ordenador y tener que buscarme porno en cualquier otro lado. Antes de lo de aquella mañana, realmente, me daba vergüenza pensar que Sasuke descubriera que sabía que guardaba porno, pero tras vernos en aquella situación tan indecorosa en su dormitorio, aquello era lo menos que debía producirme desasosiego.

No era fácil para mí obtener el material que él se descargaba, aunque de todos modos el recuerdo del culo de Sasuke, y sobre todo de su polla apretada contra la toalla, me tenía tan excitada que no creía que fuera a necesitar muchas escenas para disfrutar de mi orgasmo. Me había agenciado del famoso cepillo. Pensaba chuparlo mientras me pellizcaba el clítoris, visionando alguna película donde la chica se la chupara muy bien al actor.

Fui directamente a la carpeta donde sabía que las guardaba, y mientras se abría el explorador de Windows saltó un mensaje a la bandeja de entrada del Hotmail, avisando en la barra inferior del escritorio. Un mensaje de correo de una tal Karin.

Mi mano no me obedeció cuando le dije que no lo abriera. Mi mente no quería saber lo que la susodicha Karin tenía que decirle a Sasuke a esas horas de la madrugada. Al clickar sobre él ya sabía que me arrepentiría... pero por más que quise negarlo supe que lo necesitaba. Tal vez esa tipa pudiera descifrarme algo del hermano de Izumi que podría hacerme falta. Tal vez ella sabía cosas de él que podría aprovechar en otras circunstancias.

Pero nada de lo que pensé podía asemejarse a la realidad. No estaba preparada. El asunto del mensaje rezaba con la siguiente frase: "Para que no olvides esta noche". Estaba enviado desde un dispositivo móvil, y contenía un vídeo de algo más de dos minutos de duración. Lo habían llamado: "Mamada a Sasuke".

Temblé. Allí, en ese vídeo, estaba la tan ansiada polla de aquel hombre, introducida en la boca de una guarra en vete a saber qué sitio. Su polla, la boca ajena. Sus jadeos, su leche espesa... La saliva de la puta mezclada con la piel endurecida... una mamada... Una mamada con una boca que no era la mía.

Respiré hondo y cargué el vídeo. Tardó un poco, pero probablemente fuera más mi impaciencia que el tiempo real que tuve que esperar. Mi corazón pareció detenerse cuando la pantalla se quedó en negro, y apareció el reproductor de vídeo ocupando todo el espacio. Me dispuse a darle al play, olvidando todo mi planteamiento inicial; mi coño, mi cepillo, mis dedos y mi lengua. Sólo había ojos para la pantalla, y mis dedos se aferraban a la mesa como si pudieran arrancarle un pedazo de madera.

Y allí apareció ella... Pelirroja, con cola alta, maquillaje bastante corrido, sudada... La visión de la tal Karin era la de la típica tía a la que se estaban follando, que estaba disfrutando como una loca. Y borracha... La imagen que siempre le gustaba describir a Sasuke en su dormitorio, con sus amigos al otro lado de la cama.

— Quiero terminar en tu boca, zorra... —Reconocí la voz de Sasuke.

El escenario, su coche; los asientos delanteros por lo que se veía. Él grababa con el móvil de ella, imagino, porque el suyo se veía en el sillón a un lado. Ropa esparcida por el suelo. Cristales empañados... Jadeo de ambos. Desnudos.

Ella asintió con esa cara de tonta borracha que se tiene únicamente cuando se han bebido más de cinco copas, y la vi arrodillarse más si cabe en el asiento que normalmente ocupaba yo al ir a la facultad. Ese que temí mojar aquella mañana tras el bochornoso espectáculo en el dormitorio que antes había sido el cuarto de la plancha de mi casa. A ella no se la veía preocupada por manchar la tapicería, y supuse que a Sasuke le pasaba exactamente lo mismo. Yo era la única estúpida que me estresaba con la idea de manchar la tela del asiento.

Se acercó su cara al plano, vi los dedos de él entrar en su boca y hacer como si se la estuviera follando con la polla. La asfixió, le tiró de los labios, le sacó las babas y le corrió más si se podía el lápiz labial. Ella se dejó hacer, con cara lujuriosa. Sonrió cuando su mano le golpea la mejilla, cuando le restregó las babas por la cara, cuando le dio una tela y se la apretó contra los dientes, forzándola a engullir parte del trapo.

Y allí, en segundo plano... apareció. Su polla. Se me cortó el aliento. Se me cortó todo el cuerpo. Grande, rosada, gorda como no la había imaginado nunca. No podía distinguir si larga, pero gorda lo era un rato. Un capullo bien formado, mojado y brillante, se perfiló cerca de la cara de la tipa, con alguna gota saliendo de la punta de la uretra. Venosa, fuerte, dura. La polla de Sasuke era una maravilla...

La imaginé caliente entre mis dedos; pensé en morderla y rozarla con la lengua. Me vi cerrando los labios alrededor de su capullo y estrangulándola en ese punto. Chuparla como un caramelo, o como quiera que se chupara una polla como esa. Aunque, debido a su grosor, creí que no me resultaría nada fácil hacerlo. Me había vuelto a mojar las bragas...

— Chupa, zorra. Chupa hasta que me corra.

Más mojada... latidos, temblores en mis piernas. Sasuke hablando en ese tono de desenfreno total, voz ronca por el deseo... o el vicio. Su voz era diferente, su actitud mucho más morbosa de lo que hubiera imaginado. Ver su mano agarrar la polla y golpearle a la chica con ella en la cara fue tan estremecedor que me vi haciendo lo mismo con el cepillo, recibiendo el impacto en mis labios y en mis mejillas. Y me gustó imaginarme siendo golpeada de esa forma tan íntima. Preciosa imagen.

Se la metió a la fuerza en la boca. Bombeó con rabia contra sus carrillos, contra el paladar y la garganta. Le agarraba de los pelos y la obligaba a mirarlo, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás mientras la perforaba con la polla. Una vez, y otra, y otra más. Fuerte, duro... hasta el puto fondo de la boca llegaba. Arcadas de la chica, y gemidos de él para acompañar las embestidas. Jadeos, jadeos desenfrenados, y el sonido de su polla entrando y saliendo de una boca cargada de saliva. Magnífica estampa. Yo llevaba rato chupando el mango del cepillo... Se aceleró su respiración, el destrozarle la boca a la chica se hizo más intenso. Jadeos más fuertes, más movimiento en la cámara que grababa. Se iba a correr y no era capaz de enfocar bien mientras lo hacía.

—No te la tragues, puta. Échala aquí...

Otra vez apareció la tela en escena, la que le había metido en la boca antes. Sasuke imprimió mucho más ritmo a sus caderas, presionando con rabia. Se la folló a conciencia y no supe decir si era porque solía hacerlo así o porque estaba más excitado y frenético que de costumbre. Ella cerró los ojos, casi llorando de la fuerza y probablemente también con algo de náuseas. Y lo escuché correrse entre estertores y gritos, y mi cabeza se llenó del retumbar de su orgasmo. Me atraganté con el cepillo...

Salió la polla roja de su boca, y la mano del hermano de Izumi le llevó la tela a los labios de la puta de Karin. Borracha, lo miró orgullosa de haber conseguido retener toda su leche entre el paladar y la lengua, y escupió sinuosamente la corrida blanca y pastosa. La tela la recogió, la mano la sujetó y la limpió toda de su boca babosa. Escupí de igual forma en la camiseta del pijama de franela, mimetizada con la amante de mi querido Sasuke.

La imagen de la cámara del móvil subió hasta estar por encima de la polla, con la tela en las manos, desapareciendo Karin. Yo seguía limpiándome la saliva con un pañuelo de papel que por allí tenía Sasuke –y del que no tenía muchas ganas de conocer su procedencia—, y mientras lo hacía seguí observando la tela y la corrida. La reconocí al instante. Eran unas braguitas de mi cajón de lencería...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Magela Gracia, Aunque sea su hermano. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Gran OcC en los personajes.**** Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**LA PERSONA POR LA QUE QUERÍA EMBORRACHARME UN MALDITO, HORRIBLE Y JODIDO VIERNES**

No, perdón... Ya era sábado. Cosas del no dormir.

La idea de un whisky me tenía consumida. Era una necesidad apremiante echarme algo ardiente a la garganta, quemarme la lengua con el líquido, perder la cabeza por unos momentos bajo los efectos del alcohol. Emborracharme, dormir. Porque sabía que si no bebía pasaría la noche recordando las imágenes que me habían regalado entre ambos, Sasuke y Karin. Y masturbándome, eso también. Mis bragas...

Las últimas bragas que me había comprado mi madre, en uno de esos ataques de mamitis aguda que le daban los domingos cuando abrían los centros comerciales. Una de las primeras que ya parecían de mujer, con algo de encaje y sin animalitos dibujados en la tela. Algodón blanco, sencillas y elegantes.

Tenía pocas de ese estilo y por ello las reconocía con tanta facilidad. Suponía que cuando llegara a los cuarenta no sería capaz de diferenciar mis bragas de las de la vecina tendidas en la azotea, pero de momento para mí eran especiales. No eran aniñadas, como las había usado hasta hacía dos años. Me había ruborizado al verme esas braguitas puestas, y me encantaba que mi querido Sasuke las hubiera escogido.

¿Pero, cuándo había sido? No recordaba haber echado en falta nunca ninguna pieza de ropa interior. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, o su hurto había sido consecuencia de haberme visto masturbarme aquella mañana en su cama? ¿Por qué las había usado luego de una forma tan obscena? "Obsceno es haberlo espiado de esa forma, y no que él ande robándome bragas cuando me ha visto masturbarme a los pies de su cama."

La cabeza me daba vueltas, y el coño me ardía con rabia. No entendía lo que sentía. Las emociones se entremezclaban en mi cuerpo sin poder digerirlas, y no podía afirmar que fuera sólo en mi cerebro o en mi entrepierna donde sentía puntadas. Mi pecho, por nombrar uno, también era un lugar que sentía muy vivo en ese momento. Una copa, de lo que fuera... Necesitaba una copa.

Al dirigirme al mueble bar, en el salón, pasé por delante del horrible espejo que mi madre tenía adornando el pasillo, y no pude reprimir el impulso de observarme. Sin el pantalón de franela ni las bragas, con la camiseta de manga corta roja que me llegaba al inicio de las caderas. Casi una niña todavía. Mayor de edad, con pelo en el coño, y ardiendo cómo nunca, pero solo era una cría. Podía tener un cuerpo voluptuoso, sobretodo en mis pechos, pero eso no era nada, mi cara de niña aún decía que no era una mujer, y la verdad es que mi comportamiento tampoco ayudaba.

Me quité esos pensamientos y abrí el mueble bar y no encontré whisky. ¡No podía creerlo! En su lugar varias botellas de ginebra llenaban un pequeño espacio, compartido con ron, vermut, y un par estilosas de vino. Ginebra... ¿Cómo coño se bebía la ginebra?

Me di cuenta, mientras me reía con una risa bastante histérica, de que me daba igual lo que bebiera; mientras más me quemara la boca, más me ayudaría a soportar el ardor que acompañaba al resto del cuerpo. Así que con un vaso lleno hasta la mitad, tomado de un estante del mueble bar, me senté en el sofá y me decidí a tener mi primera relación directa y solitaria con el verdadero alcohol. Nada de moñadas de una cerveza amarga tomada a medias con Sasuke. Aquello ya era algo mucho más serio.

Quise hacerlo como en las películas que había visto en la tele: de un tirón. Pero el fuerte olor me impidió acercarme tan rápido el cristal a la boca. Así que entró despacio y a poquitos en ella, sorbiendo lentamente, disgustada por el sabor. Sabía que las muecas de mi rostro tenían que ser de chiste, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer desaparecer mis penurias con aquel líquido que me inflamaba la lengua, y me la dejaba áspera y seca.

Y, sin darme casi cuenta, había vaciado el vaso. Ahora me ardía, además del coño, la boca. Necesitaba alivio, y pronto.

Salté del sofá y llegué al mueble bar en dos zancadas. Cogí la botella del brebaje con el que me había propuesto olvidar mis penurias y regresé a mi asiento. Por allí andaba también mi cepillo y el mando del televisor, que a esas horas no mostraría otra cosa que no fuera teletienda.

Me llevé la mano a la entrepierna, mientras que con la otra libre me volví a servir otro trago de ginebra. Mis labios menores estaban mojados por completo, y los mayores calientes, y los sentía abultados. Dejé la botella a un lado, y aunque sabía que si volvía a llenarme el vaso sería ya para dormir la mona, no la alejé demasiado. Estaba deseosa de perder el sentido y ocupar mi mente con otra cosa que no fuera la visión de Sasuke con mis bragas en la mano. Para no seguir sintiendo la desesperación tan agobiante que tenía preso mi cuerpo, y mi cerebro.

Desconectar, una opción tan válida como cualquier otra un viernes que había pasado a ser sábado. Pero antes... quería correrme.

En la tele no iba a encontrar nada interesante a esa hora... y por interesante me refería a pornográfico, claro. Mensajes de anuncios, de esos para que llamaras y te descargaras escenas de sexo explícito en el móvil, pero los había visto tantas veces a esas mismas horas que ya no me excitaba nada observar dos caras conocidas diciéndose siempre las mismas guarradas. Pero lo que verdaderamente me coartaba era que la compra quedaría reflejada en la factura del teléfono, y ya bastantes problemas tenía como para que mis padres me fueran a interrogar una mañana de domingo sobre lo que hacía con el saldo de mi teléfono móvil.

Tal vez un día tuviera que pagar el precio del mensaje para tener una cosa así a mano... para emergencias. Pero sería con una tarjeta prepago que no controlaran mis padres. Estaba terminando el segundo vaso de ginebra cuando me di cuenta de que podía reenviarme el correo de la odiada Karin, con su vídeo, al mío. Luego siempre podía borrar todas las huellas. No tenía claro si iba a ser buena idea hacerlo, y menos cuando el alcohol ya campaba a sus anchas por mis venas, pero siempre me quedaba después la opción de borrarlo.

Tal vez a la mañana siguiente ya no estuviera donde lo había encontrado.

No podía perder la ocasión, y me fui directa al dormitorio de Sasuke. Me senté con la botella de ginebra y el vaso casi vacío en su silla de escritorio. Mi cepillo también me acompañó hasta su mesa. Había dejado el ordenador encendido tras el shock del vídeo. ¡Qué descuido, joder!

Podía escuchar la voz de la tipa en la tele, incitando a la gente a bajarse los videos más calientes para el móvil, pero no le hice caso. El vídeo más caliente estaba precisamente guardado justo en aquella habitación. Volví a abrir el correo mientras me terminaba el alcohol del vaso, y directamente pensaba en llevarme el cuello de la botella a la boca. Miré el reborde de cristal y me imaginé pasando la lengua en círculos. Mientras arrancaba el programa del correo me levanté, aparté la silla e incliné la cabeza sobre la botella, colocándola en el estante inferior del teclado para acceder con más comodidad. Al mismo tiempo separé las piernas y llevé el mango del cepillo entre mis pliegues, mojándolo...

Preparándolo para penetrarme con él mientras mamaba la botella y me torturaba el clítoris con la yema de los dedos.

Me excitó verme así, inclinada, como si dos tíos me tuvieran ocupada. La verga de mi querido Sasuke en la boca, la de cualquier otro a punto de perforarme el coño. Se me antojó que podía ser la de su amigo Menma, ese que me revolvía de vez en cuando el cabello, como si saludara a una mascota simpática que estuviera buscando cariño por los rincones de la casa.

El cepillo entró con facilidad de lo mojada que estaba. Era estrecho y pequeño, y en principio, aunque no sabía lo que se sentía tampoco con una verga de verdad ensartada, lo que sí me alivió fue poder presionar la musculatura y sentir que se cerraba sobre algo que no fuera un vacío horrible. Esa sensación me hizo sentirme plena, aun a costa del tamaño. Lo sujeté con la vagina, fuertemente, mientras con la mano lo introducía y lo liberaba, haciendo tope cada vez contra el fondo. Puse en marcha el vídeo nuevamente, casi de forma automática; quería escuchar otra vez los gemidos de Sasuke. Mis labios rodearon la botella y me la metí lo más que pude en la boca, y la recorrí como una guarra imaginando que no era frío cristal lo que chupaba. Mis dedos, tras darle al botón de inicio en el ratón, habían vuelto a mi clítoris y empecé a tocarme con obscena dedicación.

Quería correrme; me sentía borracha, estaba loca por acabar desmadejada envuelta en las sábanas de mi cama hasta el mediodía de la mañana siguiente. Mi lengua jugando con la botella... era lo que más gusto me daba; imaginándola una polla.

Fui incrementando el movimiento de mis manos mientras sentía que mi excitación aumentaba. Tuve la necesidad de apartar la que sujetaba el cepillo y hacerlo desde atrás para no estorbarme, y lo que hice fue simplemente fijarlo al fondo y presionar duro, no dejándolo escapar. Mis dedos se equivocaron constantemente en mi coño, por lo mojada que estaba y por la borrachera que llevaba. El peor de mis problemas era que intentaba abarcar demasiadas cosas a la vez, tratando también de mirar el vídeo de la mamada a Sasuke y no podía con todo. Tenía que reconocerlo.

Sabía que estaba siendo la cagada más grande para masturbarme, pero no podía remediarlo. Por algún extraño motivo necesitaba sentir mis agujeros ocupados... Y, en eso... mientras gemía contra la botella sólo por el placer de escucharme gemir, vi posicionarse los pantalones vaqueros tan conocidos a mi lado.

— Hina... tenemos que hablar.

Sentí caerse el cepillo al suelo antes que vergüenza... La cual llegó inmediatamente después.

— Sasuke... ¡Joder, no me digas nada!

Él se arrodilló y recogió el cepillo del suelo. No pude saber si lo hizo para mirarme el culo y el coño abierto de cerca, ya que en cuando noté su presencia había cerrado los ojos inmediatamente tras apartar la boca de la botella. Quería ponerme tiesa, pero la cabeza me daba vueltas y no podía dejar de imaginarme que, al menos, en esa postura, si Sasuke quería, podía hacerme suya sin el más leve inconveniente.

La mano del hermano de mi amiga dejó al lado del ratón el cepillo, y cerró el vídeo de su mamada a continuación. Lo oí suspirar y reclinarse a mi lado, apoyando las manos también en la mesa, como yo lo hacía ahora. Entreabrí los ojos para mirarlo a la cara. Estaba encendido, aunque no supe descifrar si de vergüenza también o tal vez excitado.

—¿Por qué has venido hoy tan pronto? Nunca llegas hasta la mañana—. Hablaba la rabia borracha que me estrangulaba por dentro, al haber sido descubierta en tan deslucida escena. No se me ocurrió nada más inteligente que acusarlo de llegar en el momento más inadecuado. Sasuke resopló con fuerza, apartando de ese modo uno de sus flecos de la cara.

—Joder, Hina... Subí a por condones—, se excusó, como si en verdad le hiciera falta hacerlo—. Los colegas están esperando abajo. Tenemos a varias tías en los coches. Nos íbamos a un motel a follar—. Las últimas palabras sonaron amargas en sus labios, con un enorme pesar. Supongo que se me tuvo que quedar la cara a cuadros con su declaración, porque se revolvió el cabello, arrepentido de haber seguido hablando.

—Y esto no debería estar contándotelo, ¡mierda! Eres la mejor amiga de mi hermana pequeña, Hina... Eres igual de pequeña que ella... —Tragué saliva. Peor no podían ir las cosas.

— Pero no tonta... Además, no te olvides de que soy adulta. No me llames pequeña como si tuvieras otras hermanas con amigas más aceptables a las que hablar sobre estas cosas. Que sea pequeña es el menor de mis defectos ahora...

Otro suspiro. Sasuke miró a la mesa como si en ella buscara respuestas. Yo me envalentoné y lo miré bien a la cara, aprovechando que él no me miraba. El alcohol era lo que tenía, y ayudaba a hacer cierto tipo de cosas a las que estando sobria no me habría atrevido ni muerta. Y enfrentarme a Sasuke tras la patética escena que acababa de presenciar era la proeza más grande que iba a realizar en mi vida.

Supongo que mis palabras no salieron de mi boca, ni mucho menos, como yo quería articularlas, pero Sasuke no se quejaba... Tal vez él estaba igual de bebido que yo, aunque no apostaba por ello sabiendo que tenía el coche esperando en la calle y lo responsable que solía ser siempre aquel hombre.

Pensé en acercar mi rostro al suyo, tentarlo para averiguar lo que pasaría... Pero no lo hice.

—¿Por qué mis bragas? —La espalda se le puso tiesa. Entonces entendió que yo había llegado a ver el vídeo hasta el final, no era la primera vez que lo veía, y al mirarme él a mí nos vimos como me parece que no nos habíamos imaginado nunca: como dos cómplices de un oscuro secreto.

De pronto no era yo sola la que sentía vergüenza.

—Me pusiste malo esta mañana, aunque sé que no es excusa. —Habló de pronto de frente, y aunque yo apestaba a alcohol pude percibir que también él había bebido algo, aunque fuera simplemente una inocente cerveza. No sabría decir a esas alturas si había visto a Sasuke alguna vez borracho, pero podía imaginar que en aquella ocasión completamente lúcido no estaba.

Echó mano a su pantalón vaquero y sacó mis bragas de su bolsillo. Me las enseñó brevemente, y casi creí que se las llevaría bajo la nariz para olerlas por la cara que puso al hacerlo. Pero no; las encerró en su puño y volvió a mirar hacia la mesa.

— No debí cogerlas... eres mi amiga. —Sus palabras fueron losas sobre mi cabeza.

— No debí masturbarme en tu cama... Eres el hermano de mi mejor amiga—, contesté entonces, con rabia y abatida, sintiendo que había perdido la partida. Apretaba mis bragas con fuerza, con los nudillos blancos haciendo juego con la tela. Su cara, sin embargo, estaba completamente roja.

— ¿Desde cuándo, Hina? No me había dado cuenta. —Me entraron ganas de reír. Que la conversación fuera a girar en torno al momento exacto en el que me habían entrado ganas de acostarme con él se me antojaba tremendamente patético a esas horas de la noche.

— No hace mucho, no te creas. Cosas de la vida—, solté, como resignada y despreocupada con el surgir de los acontecimientos. Siempre me venía a la mente la palabra resignada—. Me harté de mirar pollas en el instituto que ni puto caso me hacían. Al menos, la tuya, la tengo cerca.

No creí que tuviera ningún sentido hablarle de las preguntas y conversaciones de mis amigas. Si había algo que quería evitar en ese momento era que Sasuke empezara a sentir curiosidad por las chicas que estaban deseando abrirle las piernas, y que habían acudido en tropel a casa todas las tardes en las que yo las recibía en la puerta, como una tonta.

— ¿Ninguna polla?— rio por lo bajo—. Quiero decir, ¿ningún chico? —Entonces reí yo.

— Ninguno.

Pude ver que Sasuke me miraba el trasero de soslayo. No sé si lo hizo para hacerme sentir mejor o fue que realmente mi culo en pompa le parecía atractivo. Lo cierto fue que volvieron de pronto las ganas de tirármelo, teniéndolo tan cerca como ahora lo tenía, con una sonrisa la mar de provocativa al mostrarse tan descarado al mirarme el trasero. Yo le correspondí echando un vistazo a su bragueta, que aunque medio la ocultaba su muslo me indicaba que su polla algo hinchada debía de estar.

Sasuke se dio cuenta del interés que me despertaba y casi que lo vi recolocarse para que pudiera observarla mejor, o al menos eso imaginé. Dos amigos descubriéndose por primera vez.

— Joder, Hina. Esto está mal... —Y se apartó de mí para irse a la puerta del dormitorio. Había vuelto a perder.

Aún así pude ver que en verdad estaba empalmado. En ese momento podía ver su pantalón vaquero hinchado. Me estremecí al observar que aún sujetaba mis bragas en el puño, y que al apartarse los cabellos de la frente se las llevaba contra la cara. Me enderecé, no sin cierta dificultad, y quedé parada frente a la mesa, deseando quitarme la camiseta y ofrecerme desnuda a Sasuke, tan cerca de su cama.

— Recoge todo antes de irte a dormir. No quiero que tus padres se enteren de toda esta movida cuando lleguen por la mañana. No se lo merecen...

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y avanzó dos pasos en dirección a la entrada de nuestra casa, pero un instante después volvió a entrar en su cuarto para rebuscar en los cajones de su mesilla de noche y llenarse los bolsillos de preservativos.

— ¿Tantos te hacen falta? —Resopló ante mi descaro, y se atrevió a volver a mirarme a los ojos justo cuando yo avanzaba hacia él, quemando mis últimos cartuchos.

—Creo que para bajarme el calentón de esta noche no voy a tener suficientes... —Sonreí, ilusionada.

— No ha sido Karina la que te ha puesto la polla tan dura...

—Karin.

—Para mí siempre va a ser la guarra del vídeo. Mañana seguro que tampoco te acuerdas tú de su nombre. —Se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, casi con ganas de reconocerme que era verdad. — Lo que te tenía tan cachondo era manchar mis bragas, aunque no te atrevieras a hacerlo directamente y tuvieras que usarla a ella para eso. —Nuevamente se le encendió el rostro.

— Estás demasiado borracha para hacerte cargo de lo que dices. Mañana todo esto se te habrá pasado.

— ¿Y a ti? —Sasuke me tomó del mentón al llegar a su lado. Me miró a los ojos de la forma más intensa que se podía mirar a una mujer, o al menos de la forma más intensa que me había mirado nadie jamás. Me dejó sin aliento.

— Yo voy a intentar que se me pase esta noche... —Y se marchó de casa, dejándome con el coño empapado, la vergüenza a flor de piel y los ojos encharcados en unas lágrimas que no tardaron en hacer su aparición.

Me dejó nuevamente sola... en un viernes que ya era sábado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Magela Gracia, Aunque sea su hermano. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Gran OcC en los personajes.**** Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**LA PERSONA QUE SE ME ESCAPÓ DE ENTRE LOS DEDOS**

¿Por qué tenían que volver tan pronto a mi vida los viernes? La facultad cada vez estaba más vacía, acercándose los exámenes finales.

La estación se había vuelto rápida y despiadadamente calurosa, como si nos quisiera recordar que nos quedaba poco tiempo para estudiar, y los alumnos habían abandonado las aulas para buscar la tranquilidad y el frescor de las bibliotecas.

Todavía en la universidad los estudiantes seguían pensando que se podían adquirir los conocimientos de todo un curso en un par de días. Patético.

Sasuke había encontrado excusas durante toda la semana para no llevarme a clases, ni para recogerme de ellas tampoco. Por supuesto, no se lo había confesado a mis padres, porque seguro que sospechaba que a ellos no les habría hecho ni pizca de gracia. Y yo había guardado también el secreto.

Ya me parecía suficientemente humillante que me hubiera rechazado como para tener encima que quedar como aún más niñata ante sus ojos, acusándole delante de ellos de descuidar las tareas que le habían encomendado. Ser mi niñera.

Así no iba a recuperar a Sasuke...

Tampoco pasó las tardes en casa, y regresaba tan tarde que yo ya estaba acostada para cuando eso ocurría. A mis padres les contó que estaba haciendo un último gran esfuerzo para terminar el proyecto de fin de carrera, pero yo sospechaba que no tenía valor para mirarme a la cara.

A decir verdad, estaba casi convencida de ello.

Aquel viernes traté de levantarme antes que él, pero fue en vano. La rabia, el jueves por la noche, había hecho que tirara el cepillo del pelo a la papelera de mi cuarto.

¡En algo tenía que descargar mi furia! Cuando me levanté por la mañana, esperando haber sido lo suficientemente madrugadora, descubrí que Sasuke lo había sido aún más, y que ya se había tomado su rápido desayuno –café bien cargado que solía prepararle yo mientras él se daba su ducha, junto con un par de piezas de fruta,— y se había marchado de casa.

Pero mi cepillo estaba perfectamente colocado en mi mesilla de noche.

Sasuke había estado en mi dormitorio mientras yo dormía.

También cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera sido mi madre la que, creyendo que se me había caído accidentalmente, lo hubiera colocado en ese lugar, pero dudaba que ella fuera a acercarse a mi papelera buscando nada. Sin embargo, sí que consideraba que Sasuke podía haber estado rebuscando entre los papeles que tiraba a la basura, tratando de encontrar pistas que le desvelara el motivo por el que de pronto lo deseaba.

El viernes de tarde se presentaba de lo más aburrido delante del televisor.

No estaba de humor para ponerme a estudiar, ni tampoco para hablar por Skype con Izumi y contarle lo patética que se había tornado mi existencia, pero en verdad tampoco me hacía demasiada falta. Estaba convencida de que los exámenes finales no iban a presentar un problema para mí, y eso me daba cierto margen de confianza para gansear los fines de semana.

Era una chica inteligente, al menos para los estudios.

Aunque habría estado bien poder concentrarme en algo que no fueran las imágenes de la polla de Sasuke, que me asaltaban cuando más tranquila estaba. Tal vez iba a ser buena idea ponerme a repasar alguna asignatura, aunque fuera simplemente por postureo.

Estaba zapeando con el mando, aburrida de mi vida y de mi falta de motivación para ponerme a hacer según qué cosas –como estudiar, por ejemplo—, con las piernas sobre la mesa y en ropa interior por el calor, cuando sentí abrirse la puerta.

Sasuke...

No estoy segura de si llegué a razonar lo que hacía, pero en un intento desesperado por conseguir que volviera a mirarme como antes de que cumpliera los dieciocho me puse de pie y solté el enganche del sujetador, para exhibir mis pechos y los pezones, que de repente se habían puesto completamente erectos.

El sujetador cayó de mis hombros en el momento en el que la cerradura cedió y la puerta se abrió de par en par.

No me esperaba que Sasuke fuera a llegar a casa aquella tarde tras evitarme durante toda la semana... Había vuelto a latirme el corazón de forma desbocada.

Pero menos me esperaba que fuera a llegar con sus amigos.

La imagen del hermano de mi mejor amiga parándose en la entrada y mirándome estupefacto, con Menma justo a su lado, y un poco más retrasados sus otros dos compañeros de juergas, me dejó igual de petrificada que a ellos. Tardé una eternidad en reaccionar y cubrirme los pechos con las manos, aunque no era capaz de cubrirlos del todo, ese gesto fue todo lo que fui capaz de hacer mientras los cuatro seguían allí en la entrada, de pie, en silencio.

— Hace calor, ¿eh? — consiguió comentar Menma, rompiendo el tenso ambiente que se había creado en torno a mi desnudez.

— Deja de mirar a Hina, capullo.

Los otros dos se habían puesto de puntillas, mientras tanto, para no perderse ningún detalle de mi cuerpo, que había comenzado a temblar, y no precisamente por el frío.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, Hinata! ¿Quieres ir de una puñetera vez a tu alcoba a vestirte?

La rabia me inundó al escucharlo tratarme como a una cría, y con todo el despecho del que fui capaz bajé las manos, destapando nuevamente mi cuerpo.

— ¡Eres tú el que acaba de llegar a casa con tus amigos sin llamar a la puerta! Podrías haber avisado...

— ¡Nunca llamo a la puerta! ¡Esta es mi casa! ¡Siempre estás vestida!

— ¡No es tu casa, es la mía! ¡Y ya va siendo hora de que entiendas que puedes encontrarte a esta cría desnuda en el salón a partir de ahora!

No me di cuenta de que los dos habíamos ido avanzando mientras nos gritábamos, y que en ese punto de la conversación estábamos a un escaso metro el uno del otro.

Podía sentir la rabia de Sasuke inundarlo, al igual que me pasaba a mí.

Podía sentir la excitación de ambos...

— Si os vais a pelear por nosotros no tengáis cuidado. Creo que a ninguno nos molesta que Hina ande en bolas...

Sasuke fulminó con la mirada a Menma, entendiendo que uno de sus amigos estaba dispuesto a coquetear conmigo saltándose la regla primigenia de no considerar a las hijas de quien te aloja y te da de comer parte del coto de caza.

Me gustó ver una pizca de celos en sus ojos. Al fin y al cabo, Menma sí podía permitirse el lujo de llevar sus labios a mi entrepierna y probar mi piel antes de follarme. Él no le debía ningún respeto a mis padres, aunque sí podía haberlo demostrado por Sasuke, y por el hecho de que yo fuera la mejor amiga de su hermana pequeña. Otra cosa era que estuviera bien visto que un casi abogado estuviera intentando coquetear con una chica a la que le llevaba casi diez años, pero, desde luego, estaba mejor valorado que lo que acostarse con la amiga de tu hermana. Era mejor para Sasuke dejar que su amigo se aprovechara de mi inocencia para que a mí se me quitara su polla de la cabeza y dejara de tentarlo por los rincones de la casa.

Y eso Sasuke lo sabía...

Y le dolió.

— ¡Cómo le faltes el respeto a Hina te parto la cara, Menma!

— No le he faltado el respeto a nadie. Trato de que no os vayáis a liar a guantazos aquí por un poco de ropa de menos. Es una tía desnuda, ¡vamos! No nos está enseñando nada que no hayamos visto ya. Aunque sí que debo admitir que son unos magníficos ejemplares.

Sasuke se volvió hacia Menma y lo fulminó con la mirada, dándole un silencio ultimátum. Para luego girarse hacia mí, y con ojos coléricos me ordenó que me dirigiera inmediatamente a mi alcoba. El gesto de un padre a su hija, un brazo extendido hacia el pasillo, con pulso firme y tajante. Ni una palabra más, ni una mirada menos.

Y me quedé exactamente igual de plantada que unos segundos antes. No sé de dónde saqué la entereza para hacerlo. Sasuke gruñó, colérico, y bajó el brazo con el gesto más brusco que pudo realizar. Cerró los puños y creí que en ese momento me llegaría un guantazo, también a modo de padre impartiendo disciplina.

Pero no...

Acto seguido le propinó un puñetazo en la nariz a Menma, que lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás, chocando con los otros dos espectadores. Supe que le había pegado a él en vez de darme a mí en pleno rostro.

Me dio mucha pena por Menma, ya que no tenía la culpa de que yo estuviera desafiando a Sasuke y él era quien estaba tomando el castigo.

No pude reprimir un grito y salí corriendo, temiendo que la siguiente en recibir un golpe podía ser yo. Que me hubiera librado del primero no quería decir que Sasuke se hubiera quedado conforme dando solamente uno. Estaba llegando a la puerta de mi cuarto cuando escuché las protestas de los tres en su contra, tratando de calmarlo. Estaba fuera de sí y no atendía mucho a razones. Menma maldecía por lo bajo, diciendo que no había necesidad de llegar a las manos por una simple broma.

Sasuke insultaba a sus amigos como nunca antes lo había escuchado, llamándolos malnacidos por no respetar la casa donde lo acogían, ni a sus padres por extensión, que confiaban plenamente en que él no se comportaría nunca como un capullo.

Escuché ruido de muebles, tal vez el sofá al moverse en un forcejeo.

Me puse un vestido corto de algodón y volví a salir al pasillo. No podía perderme la escena que estaba montando el hermano de mi amiga; me sabía responsable de lo sucedido y quería estar presente. Y ya que estaba segura de que iba a llevarme una buena reprimenda en cuanto estuviéramos a solas no podía quedarme esperándolo en mi alcoba. No había sitio en la casa, ni en el planeta, donde poder esconderme de aquel Sasuke tan enojado.

Aunque, bien pensado, esperarlo en la cama no tenía que ser mala opción.

Me reí de lo absurdo del pensamiento, y llegué a la entrada del salón en un par de zancadas largas.

Menma se presionaba la nariz con un pañuelo bastante manchado de sangre, y los otros dos sujetaban a Sasuke para mantenerlo alejado del perjudicado futuro abogado. Seguían gritándose entre ellos, como si hubieran olvidado por completo que alguna vez salieron juntos a buscarse a un par de chicas con ganas de marcha.

Cuando se percataron de que había vuelto al salón se hizo nuevamente silencio, y Sasuke me hizo arder en las llamas que desprendían sus ojos.

Llamas que podían significar muchas cosas...

— Vuelve a tu cuarto, Hinata—, me ordenó, con la voz más fría que le había escuchado en la vida, llamándome por mi nombre y no por el diminuto con el que siempre me nombraba. Nada tenía que ver con el calor que irradiaban sus ojos.

— No soy una niña para que me trates así—, le espeté, sabiendo que mi mensaje iba mucho más allá de su necesidad de apartarme de la vista de sus amigos y preservar mi integridad, y de la suya propia.

— Eres una mocosa...

— Sasuke, ¡ya vale! — le gritaron sus amigos, sin entender a qué diablos venía el mal humor de su amigo.

— Hina no ha hecho nada malo. No la tomes con ella.

Que Menma me estuviera defendiendo hizo que me enterneciera, ya que pensaba que tras haber recibido un fuerte golpe por mi culpa lo que menos tendría ganas era de saber que yo seguía existiendo.

Los miró.

Me miró...

Y, para asombro de los cuatro, Sasuke enfiló hacia la puerta de entrada y salió de la casa, dando un sonoro portazo. Se me cayó el alma a los pies, ya que había conseguido precisamente lo que menos quería: seguir alejando a mi querido Sasuke de mi vida.

—¿Podrías darme algo de hielo? —me pidió Menma, sentándose en el sofá donde hacía una semana había mantenido mi primera relación carnal con la ginebra.

— ¿Qué coño de mosca le ha picado a este? —se preguntaron entre ellos, mientras yo asentía e iba en pos de una bolsa de guisantes congelados, que recibirían mejor final que en uno de los guisos de mi madre.

Supe que no podía decir nada a sus amigos, y que ellos imaginarían que el tema iba sobre todo conmigo, aunque no pudieran asegurarlo. Le llevé a Menma la bolsa de guisantes e hice los honores de sujetarla contra la nariz hinchada mientras él me daba las gracias. Por suerte había dejado de sangrar.

Tuve la posibilidad de observar el atractivo rostro de Menma mientras lo hacía. Era, como poco, igual de apuesto que Sasuke. La camisa blanca que llevaba puesta no le iba a servir para salir de juega aquella noche porque las manchas de sangre destacaban demasiado en el cuello y el inicio de la botonadura, pero sospeché que era del tipo de tío que podía lucir unas marcas como aquellas con mucha hombría, orgulloso de poder decir que las chicas encontrarían la excusa perfecta para acercarse a él a preguntarle.

— ¿Es grave? ¿Quién te ha hecho eso? ¿Duele? ¿Necesitas una ducha y que te laven la camisa?

Me entraron ganas de reír al imaginarme la escena.

— Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que le dé por volver y se dé cuenta de que estamos hablando aquí contigo—, comentó uno de ellos, prefiriendo evitar acabar con el mismo aspecto que su compañero de batallas—. No sabía que Sasuke tenía un derechazo tan certero.

—Si llego a saberlo tampoco habría bromeado— comentó Menma, haciéndose cargo de la bolsa y dándome las gracias por mis cuidados.

—Lo siento mucho, todo esto pasó por mi culpa—dije arrepentida pero él solo sonrió.

Se pusieron todos en pie y los acompañé hasta la puerta. Menma fue a devolverme la bolsa de guisantes, pero insistí en que se los llevara. Mi madre hacía una caldereta de guisantes con chorizo que siempre quemaba, por lo que no me daba ninguna pena que desaparecieran del congelador.

Cuando iban saliendo de casa el futuro abogado me dio mi primer beso en la mejilla tras tantos años saludándome como un autómata al pasar a mi lado por los pasillos.

— No eres una mocosa... Ya no.

Tuve ganas de intentar hacer que Menma se quedara. Si iba a ser eternamente rechazada por Sasuke tal vez mereciera la pena olvidarlo poniendo a otro en su lugar. Pero ese hombre no me gustaba, por muy bien parecido que fuera y por mucho que me sonriera ahora. Era Sasuke el que seguía guardando mis bragas en su bolsillo, y el que hacía que durmiera mal por las noches.

— Gracias—, contesté, respondiendo a su beso con otro aún más casto.

Y en eso se abrió la puerta del ascensor y nos encontró Sasuke, inclinado uno sobre el otro, con la bolsa de guisantes sin taparnos demasiado.

— Fuera...

No hubo que repetirlo dos veces. Menma pasó al lado de Sasuke con cierta precaución ante la idea de recibir otro golpe, pero aquél ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a la cara a su amigo.

Me estaba fulminando a mí con la mirada.

Sus colegas se montaron en el ascensor y las puertas se cerraron de inmediato. No esperamos a escuchar los motores del habitáculo ponerse en marcha. Ninguno de los dos pensaba que ellos fueran a bajarse e intentar resolver las cosas esa tarde.

Sasuke me empujó al interior de la vivienda, y con los ojos inyectados en sangre me acorraló contra la pared del recibidor. Escuché cerrarse la puerta, pero no tengo idea de con qué parte de su cuerpo la había empujado para hacerlo. Creí que ese era el momento en el que yo recibiría también mi bofetón por haberlo provocado delante de sus colegas, pero se mantuvo callado y quieto, matándome lentamente con la mirada.

— Haces que me hierva la sangre...

Y se apoderó de mis labios en el beso más obsceno que me había imaginado recibiendo de un hombre...

— ... Y me lo estaba dando, precisamente, el hombre al que yo más deseaba.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Magela Gracia, Aunque sea su hermano. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Gran OcC en los personajes.**** Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**LA PERSONA QUE YO MÁS DESEABA**

Y un viernes más, odioso como todos los anteriores.

Al menos, a partir de ese momento, no iba a darme cuenta de la diferencia que había con los lunes. Los exámenes acababan de terminar aquella misma mañana, las clases iban a ser simples reuniones para aparentar y rellenar las horas de currículum, y la gente que tenía una vida interesante volvería a ella.

Yo no sabía a qué vida volver después de haber recibido el beso de Sasuke.

Tenía su sabor aún prendido en los labios.

Había sido tan repentino e inesperado que exactamente igual que pegó su boca a la mía, con hambre y deseo, se alejó de mí para no acabar devorándome. Mi necesidad de seguir manteniendo ese húmedo y abrasador contacto se mantuvo latente allí, donde sentía su presencia y calidez, su presión obscena y sus mordidas dejando marca. Sus manos habían sujetado mi rostro para amoldarlo a sus deseos, y cuando se las llevó consigo, dejando mi piel huérfana, me entraron ganas de llorar.

No sabía qué había pasado.

Abrí los ojos para mirarlo, casi sin darme cuenta de que los había cerrado mientras nuestras lenguas danzaban en el interior de mi boca. Sasuke estaba dando paseos por el estrecho pasillo, como si de un león enjaulado se tratase. Se mesaba los cabellos con la inquietud del que duda entre cometer la mayor de las atrocidades –imagino que levantarme el vestido y disfrutar de mi cuerpo como tantas otras veces había hecho con piel ajena — o comportarse como el hermano mayor como el que se había comportado desde que había venido a vivir a nuestra casa y que, supongo, ya no se sentía.

Respiraba con dificultad... y yo también.

— ¡Mierda!

Yo habría soltado la misma blasfemia, pero no me dio tiempo antes de que volviera a besarme. Entonces sentí plenamente su cuerpo, arrinconando el mío, duro y exigente. Pude notar el calor de su piel, el ejercicio acumulado en sus músculos, los latidos alterados en su pecho...

Y la erección encarcelada que me mantenía en un sin vivir.

Sasuke no se limitó a besarme, a sujetar mi cuello o deslizar sus manos por mis caderas. Se apretaba contra mí, restregaba su cuerpo con el mío, haciendo presente la dureza de su entrepierna. Me atormentó la parte baja de mi anatomía mientras mantenía ocupada mi boca, evitando mis protestas.

Y tenía muchas ganas de protestar...

Si hubiera tenido la lengua libre le habría suplicado que no me dejara con las ganas, que separara mis piernas, que llenara mi necesidad de su carne.

Pero no, no fui capaz de decir nada, y casi tampoco de moverme. Supongo que eso hizo que Sasuke se diera cuenta de lo que realmente estaba haciendo, porque tras presionar un par de veces su pelvis contra la mía, al fin se separó y me miró a los ojos.

— No puedo...

No sé si ese "no puedo" se refería a que no podía follarse a lo que era a sus ojos –aún una niña—, o si seguía planteándose la regla moral de no consumar sexo con la mejor amiga de su hermana. Supongo que entre toda aquella confusión también tenían que aparecer en su mente mis padres, los cuales le habían abierto las puertas de su casa y habían confiado en él para que cuidara de su pequeña hija.

Lo cierto fue que se alejó un poco, se mordió el labio inferior con deseo, y acariciando con la yema de los dedos el mío consiguió guiñarme un ojo en un gesto de lo más cariñoso.

Yo no necesitaba en ese momento su cariño, solo me lastimaba. En la vida había estado tan excitada.

Ni cuando tuve los dedos torpes de un muchacho metidos entre los pliegues de mi sexo un año atrás, mientras nos metíamos mano en la oscuridad de la sala de un cine, haciendo que disfrutábamos de una peli malísima, había estado tan encendida.

Había sido la primera vez que un chico se había interesado por mí físicamente, y tenía que reconocer que también había sido la única. Mi compañero de clase, con pinta de ser también el primer coño que tocaba, había estado tanteando durante largos minutos los entresijos de mi humedad, sin llegar a arrancarme en ningún momento más que gestos de impaciencia ante su torpeza.

No me había dejado tocarlo yo.

Fue uno de los motivos por los que, sin haber terminado la película, había cerrado las piernas, recogido mi bolso y lo que me quedaba de amor propio, y había abandonado la sala de cine.

— ¿Por qué no dejas que te invite a un helado?— me había preguntado él, corriendo detrás de mí, interceptándome en mitad del pasillo enmoquetado, sembrado de palomitas de maíz.

— Porque si lo único que querías era descubrir cómo se sentía uno al meter la mano ahí ya te he dejado jugar con mi entrepierna un rato. Si necesitas clases de anatomía creo que voy a ser mala profesora.

Se lo había dicho con rabia, extinguida la humedad inicial en la que se había empapado los dedos cuando su mano acudió a separarme las piernas. Yo, por aquella época, ya visionaba las películas de Sasuke, y por más que quisiera tener paciencia con alguien tan inexperto como yo no conseguía mantener la calma, sintiéndome utilizada.

Aquello, sin embargo, era completamente diferente. Sabía que los dedos mágicos de Sasuke podían hacer que me estremeciera durante interminables horas. Estaba segura de que el sexo con él tenía que ser morboso y aterradoramente adictivo, aunque fuera simplemente porque yo necesitaba que fuera así. Lo imaginaba tumbándome en el sofá, colocándose sobre mí, entre mis piernas, y llenándome la boca de su saliva mientras me hacía gemir con la destreza de la yema de sus dedos.

Lo imaginaba llevándose el grito de mi orgasmo con el aire que respiraba de mí, mientras acompasaba los movimientos entre mis pliegues a los estertores de mi pelvis arqueada buscando su contacto.

Lo imaginaba empalándome con toda la fuerza de la que eran capaces sus caderas...

— Si puedes...

Sasuke alejó su mano de mis labios e hizo lo propio con su cuerpo.

Volvía a desaparecer de casa.

Aún recordaba el día en el que había dormido por primera vez bajo el mismo techo que Izumi y su hermano, aunque había tenido que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por recomponer los fragmentos que almacenaba en mi memoria. También es verdad que el hecho de que fuera nuestra primera fiesta de pijamas había ayudado a que los pedazos dispersos tomaran forma en mi cabeza

Era una tarde de primavera, imagino, porque aunque hacía calor aún teníamos clases. Aquella tarde nuestros padres se habían puesto de acuerdo para que yo pasara la noche en casa de Izumi antes de las vacaciones, y Sasuke fue el encargado de conducirnos, en plan escolta, desde la puerta del colegio hasta casi el dormitorio de su hermana.

— Como os despistéis por el camino os meto cucarachas bajo las sábanas— nos había amenazado Sasuke, que conocía con creces el terror que le tenía yo a esos horribles bichos—. Así que nada de ir dos pasos por detrás de mí.

Por aquel entonces jamás se me habría ocurrido mover el culo en plan provocativo mientras las dos andábamos delante de Sasuke, siguiendo la acera que conducía a la casa de mi amiga. Entre otros motivos, imagino, porque no sabía que esas cosas se hacían e interesaban a los chicos de la edad de Sasuke, y porque tampoco tenía demasiado culo que menearle a nadie.

Recuerdo que no tuvo la necesidad de ponernos ninguna cucaracha en la cama, aunque cada vez que lo molestábamos mientras hacía los deberes, pegábamos un bocado a la pizza que nos había traído el padre de Izumi para cenar, o nos reíamos en el cuarto de baño al lavarnos los dientes, nos amenazó con ello. Creo que para él esa tarde también tuvo su punto divertido, aunque nunca quiso reconocerlo, ya que se suponía que era demasiado mayor para seguirnos el juego con nuestras cosas de crías.

También recordaba el día en el que Sasuke llegó a casa para estudiar en la universidad. Nuestras vidas habían cambiado drásticamente, ya que pasamos a ser cuatro, y yo me encontré de pronto con alguien que podía invertir algo de tiempo en hablar conmigo. Mis padres prescindieron de la niñera que tenían contratada para que vigilara que me metiera en la cama a la hora indicada, y él asumió el rol de cuidarme nada más empezar el instituto. Era, según decía, lo mínimo que podía hacer para agradecer el hecho de alojarse en nuestra casa. De pronto mis padres pudieron relajarse y empezaron a pasar muchas más horas a la semana dedicándose al trabajo. Hasta ese momento no les había quedado más remedio que tratar de comportarse como la familia que tratábamos de ser, intentando que al menos dos veces por semana cenáramos en familia. Con Sasuke en casa las cosas habían cambiado, y supongo que salvo para mí había sido un buen acuerdo para todos.

No, supongo que también lo había sido para mí.

De pasar a estar siempre sola o acompañada por una niñera había empezado a tener un amigo que se preocupaba de que mi madre no me envenenara mucho más de la cuenta. Sasuke me tenía un afecto similar al que le profesaba a su hermana. No por nada, en más de una ocasión se había jactado delante de mis amigas de haberme cambiado los pañales cuando éramos pequeñas. A mí se me había caído la cara de vergüenza la última vez que hizo la broma, cuando mis compañeras ya babeaban por sus huesos y yo empezaba a mirarlo con ojos nuevos. Él notó mi rubor y mi cambio de humor, y más tarde, en la soledad de nuestra cena delante de la tele, se disculpó por haberme avergonzado en presencia de mis amigas.

— Hay cosas que ya no tienen gracia...— había comentado—. Al final va a ser verdad que ya no eres una niña.

Si lo había estado comentando con alguien con anterioridad no dio señales de ello, pero supongo que, al igual que mis amigas me preguntaban cómo podía convivir con un tío como aquel y que no se me fueran los ojos a su culo a él también podían haberle hecho la misma pregunta, aunque yo no tuviera ni la mitad de presencia que él.

Ahora me reía, pensando en la posibilidad de que sus amigos le hubieran insinuado algo sobre mí, imaginando su respuesta.

— ¿Hina? Pero si le cambié un montón de veces los pañales cuando era una niña...

Y ahí estaba realmente el problema; eso había pasado cuando era un bebé, y en ese momento ya no lo era.

Aquella noche, mientras hablaba con Izumi, necesitando confesarle a alguien el pecado de haberme encaprichado con la polla del hermano de mi mejor amiga, imaginé a nuestros padres hablando sobre la convivencia en casa.

— ¿No será inadecuado que sigas teniendo en casa a Sasuke, Hana? Hina ya es toda una mujercita...

— ¡Qué absurdo! Se llevan de maravilla. Es como si a Hina de pronto le hubiera crecido un hermano.

Nadie podía imaginarse lo oscuros que habían llegado a ser mis sentimientos. Ni siquiera Sasuke, que me había acompañado en mi primera cerveza, había caído en la cuenta de que yo podía empezar a fijarme en él.

Al menos no antes de pillarme arrodillada a los pies de su cama, con la mano metida dentro de las bragas, susurrando su nombre.

No entendía que fuera capaz de seguir mirándolo a la cara después de aquello.

— Y Sasuke tiene sus novias. Es imposible que se le vayan a ir los ojos a mi hija. Es un hombre serio y responsable. La trata con mucho cariño.

Era verdad. Durante el último año, en el que me había pasado las horas muertas suspirando por las fantasías que se dibujaban en mi cabeza, y que incluían toda clase de escenas de lo más obscenas entre Sasuke y yo, a él no le había visto nunca echarme una mala mirada o hacerme un mal comentario. No sé si a mí se me escapó alguna que lo hiciera sentir incómodo, pero si pasó no dio señales de darse por aludido. Con lo que siempre había tenido mucho cuidado fue con mantenerme apartada de sus amigos, como si ellos si pudieran suponer una amenaza para mí.

— Hablaré con Sasuke con respecto a sus amigos—, habría dicho el padre de Izumi, hablando con mi madre en el último verano—. Ellos tienen la misma edad y no verán a Hina como a una hermana.

Ojalá alguien hubiera dejado de protegerme para poder tener una adolescencia normal. Me habían puesto delante, como cuidador y protector de mi inocencia, al hombre con el que estaba desesperada por perderla. Y él, en su afán de comportarse de forma correcta, no me dejaba comportarme como lo hacían el resto de chicas de mi edad. Tampoco me había visto babeando por él por todos los rincones, pero me apetecía tener la potestad de poder hacerlo sin que nadie me censurara por ello.

Hasta Izumi había podido tener una adolescencia normal, alejada de su hermano.

¡No había sido ella la que se había encaprichado con Sasuke! Mi amiga, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, tenía ya un novio con el que se metía mano cuando la ocasión se lo permitía, y con el que había pensado en tener su primer escarceo sexual en las vacaciones de verano. Que Izumi pudiera contarme todo aquello y yo no pudiera decirle que Sasuke me había regalado el beso más obsceno de mi vida me entristecía mucho, pero había cosas que no se podían confesar a la hermana del chico al que estás deseando meter en tu cama.

"No, en verdad soy yo la que me vengo siempre a la cama de Sasuke".

— Espero que no te molestes, Izumi, pero he perdido los papeles por tu hermano—, comencé diciendo en voz alta, en la soledad del salón—. Sé que casi nos hemos criado juntos, y que no debía de haber pasado. Pero tú no estás aquí para recordarme lo divertidas que eran las tardes entre los tres haciéndolo rabiar con nuestras perretas, cuando no nos dejaba el Spectrum para jugar al endemoniado juego de las momias. Aquí estoy sola con él, y cada vez que lo escucho hablar de sexo con sus amigos me hierve la sangre. Ojalá me hubiera fijado en alguno de sus amigos, pero fueron mis compañeras de clase las que se empeñaron en enseñarme al hombre que cenaba conmigo por las noches, y no al muchacho de mirada traviesa al que le gustaba amenazarnos con cucarachas y tirones de orejas.

Siento necesitar contarte que lo espío noche y día, y que me muero por aprender de él todas las cosas que imagino que sabe hacer y que practica cada vez que sale de juerga con Menma y los otros. No sabes las ganas que me entran de que todo estuviera permitido, de que no te fueras a enfadar conmigo al decirte que me muero por tu hermano, y lo fantástico que sería poder presentarse al futuro abogado para irnos de copas los cuatro... de la mano.

Era tan patética mi necesidad de confesarle a alguien lo que me pasaba que me dejé embargar por una risa tonta. No había nada que hacer. Sabía que mi vida seguiría cuando Sasuke se fuera de casa, que era joven y que me interesaría por otro hombre.

Pero ser racional en ese aspecto no conllevaba que no pudiera reconocer lo que necesitaba aquella noche, o todas las noches anteriores desde hacía casi un año. Los meses de verano en los que Sasuke cogió la maleta para pasar las vacaciones en casa de su familia no me habían resultado nada agradables, pero sabía que iba a sobrevivir a todos los meses que me esperaban tras convertir nuevamente ese dormitorio en el cuarto de la plancha.

Iba a seguir viviendo, aunque hubiera preferido hacerlo tras haber disfrutado del cuerpo del hermano de mi mejor amiga, para así dejar su recuerdo atrás sin ningún problema.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Magela Gracia, Aunque sea su hermano. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Gran OcC en los personajes.**** Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**LA PERSONA QUE DE PRONTO REGRESABA**

Y regresaba el nuevo viernes, a un paso de las vacaciones, con la inminente llegada del momento en el que Sasuke desaparecería para emprender el vuelo, sentí que necesitaba esfumarme yo también... y que no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Cené temprano, vi sin ganas la tele, y me fui a la cama mucho antes de lo acostumbrado.

Pero no a mi cama...

Aparté la colcha del lecho del hermano de Izumi, dejé a un lado las zapatillas de color rosa que mi madre me había regalado por Navidades, y me metí en la cama con el pijama, aunque hacía el calor suficiente como para necesitar despojarme de las dos prendas.

Tardé horas en quedarme dormida.

En verdad... creo que no pude dormir nada mientras esperaba, sin esperanzas. Sasuke esa noche había salido a celebrar el final de carrera con sus amigos. Imaginaba que se habría reconciliado con ellos, y que las copas esa noche correrían de su cuenta para compensar la fractura del tabique nasal de Menma.

No dormí nada...

Mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño pensé que debía contarle lo que me pasaba a Izumi, y por ello tomé el teléfono y me dispuse a escribirle el mensaje más largo que le había mandado en la vida.

"¿Sabes que de pronto sí ha aparecido el chico perfecto por el que perder un poco la cabeza? Resulta que es algo mayor que yo, pero eso es precisamente lo que lo hace tan excitante. Estoy convencida de que en cuanto consiga que me haga un poco más de caso va a ser la mejor experiencia de mi vida."

En verdad no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya que no tenía una madre atenta a la que contarle todo aquello, y que tampoco ninguna de mis compañeras de facultad tenía la menor intimidad conmigo, confesarle a Izumi que estaba un poco obsesionada con un hombre me parecía la mejor de las opciones.

Aunque no me atrevería a decir que se trataba de Sasuke, su hermano mayor.

"He conseguido en estos días que me dé un beso. No veas lo que me ha costado que lo haga. Creo que hasta ese momento no había pensado que yo pudiera merecer la pena, pero después de que nos separáramos y nos miráramos no me importó si no se sabía ni mi nombre."

Tenía que tratar de despistar a Izumi en aquella confesión. Imaginé que mi amiga pensaría que estaba hablando de alguno de los amigos de su hermano, y que para nada pensaría que yo había empezado a perder los vientos por Sasuke. Sabía perfectamente cómo sonaba mi nombre susurrado con rabia de los labios de su hermano, pero no podía confesar que deseaba volver a escucharlo pronunciarlo contra mi boca, mientras respirábamos el mismo aire y nos calentábamos el uno al otro la piel.

"Ojalá estuvieras aquí para poder presentártelo y que me dijeras si crees que tengo posibilidades. Entiendes bastante más de chicos que yo, y este precisamente de chico tiene poco. Ahora más que nunca te echo muchísimo de menos. No puedo andar contándole a mi madre que me he enamorado de un hombre que me saca unos cuantos años..."

— ¿Enamorado?

La pregunta se me escapó de entre los labios dejándome el sabor más amargo que recordaba desde la ginebra.

"No, no puedo decirle a mi madre que me he enamorado porque no estoy enamorada..." o al menos eso me quise hacer creer a mi misma. Imaginé a Izumi riéndose de mí al otro lado de la pantalla del ordenador, vía Skype.

— Hasta las trancas, Hina. Ya te darás cuenta...

Borré el mensaje apresuradamente, teniendo miedo de que de pronto pudiera enviarse por error con los nervios que me habían entrado al darme cuenta de que estaba sintiendo algo más profundo que la simple necesidad de sentirme ensartada por la polla del hermano de Izumi.

Pero no fui capaz de quedarme dormida mientras pasaban las horas, y el viernes se convertía en otro sábado caluroso y deprimente.

Debía regresar a mi dormitorio, pero al menos, aquella noche, quería pasarla rodeada del olor que desprendía la piel de Sasuke. Aunque me hiciera con un bote de su colonia y rociara mis sábanas con el aroma no volvería a disfrutar de aquella sensación tan íntima, casi tanto como el beso que me arrebató tras romperle la nariz a Menma aquella tarde.

Por eso, aunque sabía que no ganaría nada más que una buena reprimenda si Sasuke me encontraba metida en su cama, traté de cerrar los ojos para que no me encontrara despierta por la mañana. Mejor toparme con la mirada inquisitiva del hermano de mi amiga cuando aún no me hubiera quitado de los ojos las legañas.

Intenté dormir...

— ... Hasta que Sasuke, de madrugada, abrió la puerta de casa.

Lo sentí trastabillar por el pasillo.

Estaba medio adormilada, atormentada por mis fantasías y con los ojos enrojecidos por los ratos en los que me asaltaban las ganas de llorar, pero pude distinguir perfectamente el sonido de Sasuke chocando contra el paragüero que había en la entrada del pasillo. Yo también solía golpearme los dedos del pie derecho cuando iba a buscar agua a la cocina de madrugada con ese horripilante complemento decorativo. ¿Quién podía pensar que el sitio para un paragüero era en el interior de una casa en vez de cerca de la entrada?

Mi madre... que casi no vivía en ella.

Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo. Lo escuché pararse a la altura de la entrada de mi dormitorio, que permanecía con la puerta entornada. Recordaba haberla dejado así al pasar por delante de mi alcoba en dirección a la suya.

Contuve la respiración mientras trataba de enterarme de si Sasuke hacía intento de entrar a ver si yo estaba en la cama o no, pero no lo sentí mover la puerta, o las bisagras no emitieron ningún sonido.

Pero pude escucharlo gruñir...

La lámpara del techo del dormitorio se encendió de pronto, y quedé expuesta a sus ojos. No pude ver la cara que ponía porque el cambio fue tan repentino que los míos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la luz, y para entonces Sasuke ya no me miraba.

¿Estaría enfadado? ¿Habría bebido? ¿Esperaba encontrarme en su cama después de haber visto que no estaba en la mía? ¿Se habría dado cuenta, siquiera, de que no estaba en mi cama?

— Vuelve a tu alcoba, Hina...

Enfurecida, ya que casi eran las primeras palabras que me dedicaba en esa semana, tras haberme devorado la boca, salté de la cama y quise dar un portazo para cerrarle la puerta del dormitorio al salir. Pero, en vez de dirigirme a mi cuarto fui directa al salón. Abrí la puerta del mueble bar y me hice con la cómplice botella de ginebra.

Le quité el tapón y bebí directamente, metiéndomela en la boca.

Me ardió la lengua, pero estaba lo suficientemente enfurecida como para pegarle un par de tragos sin notarlo al principio. No me permití el lujo de llorar. No quería que Sasuke se enterara del tremendo dolor que me producía su rechazo.

La tercera vez que me llevé la botella a la boca me encontré, de pronto, acompañada. El hermano de Izumi me la quitó de las manos, con gesto hosco. No supe descifrar si volvía a estar irritado porque me pusiera a beber o si era porque, simplemente, le molestaba mi presencia en la casa.

Imaginé que para él habría sido todo mucho más sencillo si no tuviera que cruzarse conmigo en los pasillos. Imagine que, simplemente, para él sería todo mucho más fácil si yo no existiera. Si no tuviera que vivir con nosotros...

Bebió de la botella de la misma forma que yo. Lo observé abrir la boca y rodear el cuello de cristal con la lengua.

Contuve el aliento mientras los ojos no se apartaban de sus labios. Su trago fue mucho más largo y pausado que el mío. No se le revolvía el gesto al tener el alcohol en la boca; mi rostro siempre lucía regañado cuando probaba la ginebra, o cualquier otra bebida espirituosa.

En lo que se me antojó un siglo me devolvió la botella, con los ojos brillantes y los labios mojados. Suspiró con fuerza, y sin decir nada volvió a salir del salón, perdiéndose en el pasillo.

¡Cómo odiaba ese pasillo!

Volví a beber, pero quedaba tan poca ginebra en la botella que me quedé a mitad de llenarme la boca. No supe hacerlo bien y el líquido rebosó por mis labios y me empapó la camiseta, desperdiciando el último sorbo. Al menos conseguí no toser al tragar el alcohol que abrasó mi lengua. Un enorme trago que volvió a calentarme el cuerpo.

Imaginé que mi padre iba a pedir explicaciones por ello...

— ¡Qué demonios!

Caminé hasta el dormitorio de Sasuke y lo encontré sentado en su cama, aún vestido, con la cabeza entre las manos y los codos apoyados en las rodillas. Sentí lástima por él. Nunca lo había visto tan atormentado, aunque lo había visto derrumbado en varias ocasiones, sobre todo por los estudios.

Quise acercarme más a él. Rozarlo, tocarlo, besarlo...

Pero algo me decía que no debía ser yo la que diera el primer paso; que volvería a alejarse. De ese modo, empezando a excitarme nuevamente y ya algo mareada, con la imagen de su polla en la cabeza, que continuaba torturándome, y mis ojos fijos en sus cabellos revueltos, cogí la botella de ginebra y se la enseñé.

— Me emborraché para mamártela, Sasuke—, me escuché decir, antes de lanzarla contra el colchón de la cama para que la sintiera, ya que no me miraba.

El muy canalla no levantó la cabeza.

— Hablo demasiado...

— Te he escuchado con tu grupo. Y la del vídeo estaba también borracha. Así es más fácil, ¿no? ¿Te gusto más bebida? Así al menos tengo una excusa para lanzarme...

Apartó las manos y me miró de frente, pero pronto bajó la mirada hacia mi entrepierna, que le quedaba justo delante. Se me calentó la cara al verlo observarme con el rostro contraído por la indecisión; se me mojó por entero el coño y temí que fuera hasta a chorrear de lo que me había excitado al ver su reacción. Me sentí por un instante poderosa, dueña de mi misma y de la polla de aquel hombre prohibido.

Me acerqué despacio mientras me miraba. Se irguió sin dejar de clavarme los ojos, y lo mejor de todo fue que no intentó apartarse.

Se dejó seducir, y eso que yo no sabía hacerlo. Lo estaba consiguiendo...

Llegué a su lado. Me metí entre sus piernas y esperé. Su cara quedaba a la altura de mi ombligo, y allí apoyó la frente. No sabía si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados, si me miraba o evitaba hacerlo.

Me daba igual... había ganado. Sus manos se aposentaron en mis nalgas y me atrajeron hacia su cuerpo. Mis rodillas se incrustaron contra su entrepierna, y lo sentí duro y tieso.

Su polla... la mía. Sentí las yemas de los dedos de Sasuke quemarme el culo, clavarse fuerte, temblar al hacerlo. Gimió cuando no pudo acercarme más a su cuerpo. Mis rodillas disfrutaron del contacto con su miembro endurecido, ése que de momento me deseaba, esa polla cálida que siempre me había sido esquiva pero que de pronto se apretaba contra mis piernas.

Y mordió la tela que cubría mi abdomen. Tiró con los dientes y separó la cabeza. Fue incorporándose con la camiseta prendida de la boca, arrastrándola hacia arriba en su avance.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, entre mis jadeos y los suyos, mis pechos estaban al descubierto y sus manos los estaban apresando. Temblé de gusto al sentir sus dedos apretar los pequeños pezones, y sus labios y lengua jugar con la piel que había entre ellos. Al no saber qué hacer con las manos las dejé en su cabeza, aferrando sus cabellos. Pareció complacido con el gesto.

— Esto es un error...— murmuró contra mi piel. ¡Cómo no saberlo!

— Ya nos arrepentiremos mañana—, contesté, demasiado excitada como para no aprovechar la ocasión que se me había presentado en bandeja.

Sasuke me levantó los brazos y me sacó la camiseta por la cabeza. La arrojó a un lado de la cama mientras me sujetaba por la nuca y acercaba sus labios a los míos.

Mi boca se entreabrió por la proximidad y su calor, y aunque no quería hacerlo los ojos se cerraron para disfrutarlo. Sentí su lengua apresar la mía sin reservas, hambriento de lo que podía encontrar en ella. Sus labios se estamparon contra los míos y me devoraron, y sus manos me estrujaron contra su cuerpo, impidiendo una posible huída.

¡Ni ganas de moverme tenía!

Sabía que había conseguido excitar a mi querido Sasuke por algún extraño motivo que no podía entender, ya que no era ni por asomo su imagen de chica deseada, las suyas eran esbeltas y altas, todo lo contrario a mi.

Pero allí estaba, besándome y tocándome el culo, elevándome contra su pelvis y separándome las piernas al hacerlo, montándome sobre sus caderas cubiertas del vaquero para llevarme contra la pared, dejándola a mi espalda, sujetándome mientras se abría la bragueta y lo sentía aferrar su verga. Mis sentidos enloquecieron al saberla al descubierto entre mis piernas, casi rozando la vulva que tantas veces había sufrido su ausencia.

— Por favor, Sasuke. Quiero verla...

— Luego, Hina. Estoy loco por follarte.

Y me di cuenta de que me daba igual no verle la polla antes de que me penetrara; ya me encargaría de que se corriera en mi boca. Así quería que aquello acabara, con su miembro caliente derramándose contra mi paladar y la lengua, degustar el sabor de su leche, tragarme todo lo que pudiera.

La sentí entrar de una sola vez. En un momento estaba por completo llena, con mis labios bajos rodeando su polla dura como una roca. Fue una embestida fuerte, que tropezó con el fondo de la vagina produciéndome un leve dolor al chocar en ese punto al final, pero apenas si le di importancia porque era tan excitante saberme recorrida por ese trozo de carne compacto contra la pared del cuarto de Sasuke que no me importaba nada más. Ese primer empujón le resultó tremendamente fácil pues no se esperaba encontrarme tan mojada y dispuesta. Su rostro expresó que la sensación de embestirme de ese modo le había encantado, y me llené de júbilo al saber que era del agrado de su verga.

— Hacía años que no lo hacía con una virgen...

Sus palabras sólo fueron susurradas, y casi tuve que completarlas porque no llegué a escucharlas todas. Me aferré a él, temiendo que el descubrir realmente que era la primera vez que estaba con un chico hiciera que entrara en razón y me mandara derecha a mi cama... sola.

Pero él no tenía ganas de separarse de mí.

Sasuke apenas si esperó a empezar a clavarme su miembro. Estaba demasiado excitado y se le notaba con cada movimiento, con cada gemido, con cada mordida de sus dientes sobre la piel que le quedaba al alcance. Me miraba a los labios, mientras yo los mordía retorcida de gusto, y su polla entraba y salía con un ritmo frenético a la vez que sus manos me aplastaban el culo contra sus caderas. La espalda apenas si se apoyaba contra la pared, ya que me empeñaba en inclinarme contra su pecho para tenerlo más cerca. Y él, con gran facilidad, me mantenía sujeta contra sus caderas, aferrando mis nalgas con dedos endiablados.

Estaba a punto de correrme sólo con el roce y el chocar de su pubis contra mi clítoris hinchado, y él pareció saberlo porque empezó a restregarse contra mi piel dejando su polla profundamente metida en mis entrañas. Se frotó para mí, para que lo sintiera y lo disfrutara como una de sus muchas amantes.

— Córrete, Hina. Quiero escucharte otra vez gemir mi nombre.

Como negarle algo al perverso Sasuke... Y con su polla enterrada hasta el fondo, sintiéndome mojada como nunca, jadeé de gusto sin poder ocultar el rostro porque la cabeza de él me lo impedía. Quería verme, y me miraba fijamente mientras el orgasmo recorría mi coño y subía por la columna, acompañado de los espasmos propios del placer que sólo una polla bien utilizada sabría arrancarle a mi alma...

La polla de Sasuke...

Jadeé su nombre y lo vi sonreír, complacido. Escuché sus gemidos confundirse con los míos y lo sentí volver a la carga contra mi coño caliente e hinchado, y aún con espasmos. Fue delicioso sentirlo entrar y salir otra vez de mí, empotrarme contra la pared, y sus manos subirme y bajarme contra su pelvis. Mis piernas ya no podían aferrarse a sus cadera después de mi orgasmo, pero entre su cuerpo fuerte y la pared, y con sus manos sosteniéndome, sabía que no caería

Me encantó que me moviera él mismo sobre su polla, alzando y bajando mi cuerpo como si no sintiera mi peso.

— Joder, Hina. Me corro.

Me miró a los ojos y comprendió que allí no podía. Ni siquiera se había puesto un puto preservativo.

— En la boca la quieres, ¿verdad?

Asentí, con movimientos enérgicos de la cabeza.

— Déjame probarla, Sasuke.

Un par de golpes más contra la pared y me llevó otra vez en volandas hasta la cama.

Allí me sentó y se abrió por completo el pantalón, bajándolo hasta las rodillas, dejándome observar la imponente verga que se le levantaba entre las piernas. Sus huevos colgaban juntos al final de su tronco, muy pegados a él, y no podía precisar si eran grandes o pequeños ya que eran los únicos que había visto, exceptuando los de los actores de las películas porno. Para mí eran perfectos.

Pero su polla vista de cerca... eso sí que me dejó sin aliento. Montada hacia la derecha, brillante por mi corrida, tiesa como nunca imaginé...

Larga y gruesa, me importaba un carajo si más o menos que otras. Esa polla magnífica me acababa de follar a base de bien, y ahora iba a degustarla.

— Yo lo hago, Hina, déjame a mí. Sólo chupa—, dijo, casi ronco. Me miraba a la boca, nunca había dejado de mirarla. Presentí que mis labios tenían que gustarle mucho. — Y no voy a apartarla. Quiero terminar en ti...

Me ardió todo el cuerpo. Era eso precisamente lo que quería, y era lo que estaba prometiendo darme.

Pensé que me follaría la boca como se lo había visto hacer con Karin.

Pero no era esa su intención, al parecer, ya que su ritmo fue mucho más pausado. Me tomó por la barbilla y esperó a que separara los labios. Me invitó a sujetarla yo, y así lo hice. La tomé por la base y respiré ansiosa sobre su capullo, justo antes de que me sujetara por la parte de atrás de la cabeza, aferrando mis cabellos. De un movimiento seco de la cadera me la metió hasta sentirla chocar contra el paladar. Se quedó un buen trozo fuera, pero él no insistió en hacerla entrar más; pareció satisfecho. Esperó allí a que me acostumbrara al tamaño, y a que mi lengua tomara contacto con ella. Así lo hice... probando mi sabor en la piel caliente de Sasuke. La textura me sorprendió, ya que era mucho más suave de lo que podía haber imaginado nunca, y contrastaba tremendamente con lo dura que la sentía.

Tragué varias veces para acomodarla y la ensalivé todo lo que pude, escuchando a cambio el deleite de su boca, que jadeaba sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Yo intenté no apartar tampoco la vista y me centré enjugar con ese trozo de carne mientras sus caderas no reducían la presión que ejercía contra mi cabeza.

— Sí, Hina... chupa la punta.

Obedecí, gimiendo yo entonces. Deslicé la cabeza hacia atrás y aferré el capullo con los labios, y allí dediqué mis atenciones durante el escaso tiempo que me permitió hacerlo. En el momento en que algo de líquido se escapó por la uretra volvió a sujetarme de los pelos y la introdujo otra vez fuertemente, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y gimiéndole al techo. Bombeó de forma constante e incansable, sabía que conteniéndose por lo que había visto antes en el vídeo. Me imaginé que pensó que vomitaría todo el alcohol que había bebido; no estaba seguro de que resistiera una mamada a fondo como primera experiencia.

Me quedé con las ganas de saber si la habría conseguido tragar entera.

Estaba dedicada a disfrutar de ese trozo de carne como si fuera la última vez, y así lo hice. Chupé y lamí todo lo que pude y me dejó mi hermano, aferré sus huevos y el tronco con mis manos y lo miré mientras me follaba la boca con total entrega.

Me sentía enormemente caliente, convencida de que podía hacer correr a Sasuke por los sonidos que salían de su garganta.

— Sí, Hina, sí... me corro, joder... Me corro, pequeña...

Se me desbocó el corazón mientras Sasuke se volvía más salvaje, menos dueño de sí mismo. En un par de ocasiones la polla entró mucho más de lo que pensé que aguantaría, pero controlé las arcadas y seguí chupando, tratando de no cerrar demasiado la boca para no rozar con mis dientes su enorme verga... aunque la tarea, me di cuenta, la tenía perdida hacía tiempo.

Sasuke gimió y se empotró contra la lengua. Supongo que lo hizo para evitarme otra arcada, y allí lo sentí descargar un buen chorro de espeso esperma, de sabor metálico, que me llenó la boca por entero. Líquido caliente, suave y grumoso.

Deliciosa la leche de Sasuke mezclándose con mi saliva.

Conseguí tragarla, dejando resbalar sólo un par de gotas por mi barbilla, ya que los labios, en cuanto su polla desalojó mi boca, se quedaron adormilados por el roce de su piel y la mandíbula dolorida por el esfuerzo.

Los dedos de Sasuke recogieron las gotas y me las entregaron en la lengua. Yo los chupé, agradecida.

Jadeábamos todavía los dos mientras él se dejaba caer contra la pared donde hacía unos minutos me había follado por vez primera. Me pareció gracioso verlo con los pantalones arremolinados en los tobillos, el rostro enrojecido y sudoroso y los miembros temblorosos.

No supe qué hacer, allí parada, observándolo jadear.

Cuando consiguió serenarse desabrochó la camisa y se quitó los pantalones. Subió los calzoncillos lentamente, casi como si jugara con mis ganas de no perderla de vista. Me miró mientras lo hacía, y hasta sonrió cuando dejó al descubierto su polla, un instante más, antes de retirarla de mis ojos.

— Quiero mis bragas, Sasuke. Son mías...

Se rió ante mi ocurrencia. Se acercó al ropero, de un cajón sacó la prenda hecha un ovillo, y se las llevó debajo de la nariz. Con ellas en la mano vino a acompañarme a la cama. Se apoyó en el cabecero y me observó, con rostro divertido. De forma encantadora sonrió, guiñándome un ojo.

— No, Hina, no te equivoques. Estas son mías. Pero si quieres... mañana me corro en unas iguales, para ti.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Magela Gracia, Aunque sea su hermano. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Gran OcC en los personajes.**** Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

Dos semanas después Sasuke se fue de casa. Alquiló un estudio con Menma, y dejé de toparme con él por los pasillos. Había terminado por fin Arquitectura y consiguió el trabajo que le habían prometido.

Para él había salido todo perfecto.

Eso no apaciguó mis ganas de tenerlo cerca, o de sentirlo recorriendo mi cuerpo mientras lo escuchaba jadear. Lo echaba de menos en las tardes de verano, eternamente largas... y en las noches, mucho más largas aún.

Que se hubiera marchado no resolvía mi problema...

Sasuke acudía de vez en cuando a casa, casi siempre para que yo no cenara sola.

Rechazaba siempre mis insinuaciones, provocándolo para volver a su dormitorio, o para que me acompañara a estrenar el mío. Éramos capaces de hablar sin tapujos de lo que había sucedido, pero me dejó bien claro desde el principio que no volvería a repetirse.

—Lo necesitábamos los dos, Hina. Pero hay tentaciones a las que no podemos ceder...

Yo aún estaba sorprendida de haber conseguido que Sasuke bajara la guardia aquella noche, y aunque comprendí que se había fijado en mí simplemente por mi insistencia y mi curiosidad –y no porque yo fuera en verdad el tipo de chica que excitaba al hermano de mi amiga—, pensaba que si había sucedido una vez podía ocurrir una segunda.

Pero no lo logré tras dos meses de cálida temperatura. Siempre se marchaba de casa cuando yo me ponía demasiado insistente y lo acorralaba en el sofá.

Un día, terminando las vacaciones, Sasuke coincidió conmigo en una terraza de verano, donde me tomaba unas copas con unas compañeras de la facultad. No me había quedado más remedio que intentar volver a socializarme con la gente de mi edad, y coquetear nuevamente con los chicos que no me sacaban mucha más experiencia en el terreno sexual, aunque no hubiera obtenido muy buenos resultados por el momento. Tenía claro que la experiencia ganada con Sasuke me iba a ayudar tarde o temprano, pero probablemente el hecho de no ponerle demasiadas ganas al asunto estaba retrasando mis primeras citas, por llamarlas de alguna forma, normales.

Sasuke iba acompañado de Menma y de sus otros dos amigos habituales aquella noche. Todos sonrieron al verme vestida como a una de las chicas con las que estaban acostumbrados a quitarse los pantalones. Vestida, y no como la última vez que me vieron en casa: en braguitas. Desde aquel encontronazo no habíamos vuelto a coincidir, y sospechaba que Menma me había evitado por todos los medios, no muy satisfecho por la forma en la que había terminado nuestro encuentro anterior.

Incluso Sasuke sonrió.

Mis amigas me dieron repetidos codazos para que hiciera las presentaciones oportunas. Ganas tuve de decirles que Sasuke era sólo mío y que olvidaran lo de las presentaciones, pero ellos se acercaron de forma amigable a ellas, sabedores de su superioridad en las lides de los juegos de seducción.

Las tuvieron en el bote en dos minutos.

Sasuke, que en sus visitas a casa para cenar había llegado a entender por lo que había pasado con mis amigas desde el instituto por su culpa, se mostró en actitud más que cariñosa conmigo. Le había explicado todas aquellas veces que mis compañeras de clase me habían preguntado por él, me habían rogado que las dejara entrar en mi cuarto para espiarlo, o se habían quedado a esperarlo a mi lado a la salida de la jornada lectiva, para verlo abrirme la puerta de su coche.

Simplemente encantador. Casi podría haber pasado por mi novio en aquel momento.

— Me tienes que dejar otras bragas...

Lo interrogué con la mirada, y él sonrió de forma perversa.

— He pensado que ya va siendo hora de que tengas tus braguitas marcadas.

Me dolió hacerle la siguiente pregunta.

— ¿Vas a mancharlas con otra?

— Hina... aquello fue sólo una vez. No vamos a repetirlo.

Miré a Menma, que coqueteaba abiertamente con una de mis amigas, pasando el tiempo mientras Sasuke y yo compartíamos confidencias.

— Pues entonces se las daré a Menma para que las manche.

Sasuke se arrodilló al lado izquierdo de mi silla, para estar más cómodo mientras hablábamos. Se tensó su pantalón sobre los muslos, y creí ver el inicio de una erección en su entrepierna.

Sonaba de fondo Dear Future Husband, de Meghan Trainor, canción que me hizo sonreír.

—No puedes chantajearme con un amigo...

—No puedes impedirme que lo haga...

Supo que poco iba a poder decir para cambiar las cosas, y que si yo me empeñaba conseguiría lo que me propusiera, igual que lo había conseguido a él. Otra cosa era que Menma me siguiera el juego, pero también tenía a otros dos amigos que tal vez fueran más accesibles, ya que aunque también tenía fama de rompecorazones estaban prestos a relaciones más largas.

— ¿De verdad vas a intentar acostarte con mis amigos para que vuelva a meterte la polla?

— No. También puedo intentar que no vuelvas a acostarte con ninguna otra chica...Aunque sería una lastima perder una polla como la tuya.

Le guiñé un ojo, tratando de demostrarle que iba de farol. Me guiñó otro, relajándose tras nuestro tira y afloja.

— Menma no es mal tío—, me comentó, viéndolo atacar a mi amiga, haciendo que mi corazón se estremeciera.

— Pero no eres tú...

Chasqueó la lengua, y me invitó a levantarme cogiéndome de la mano. Miré a Menma.

Seguía teniendo pinta de ser un mujeriego, el típico tío que no se quedaba con una chica sino el tiempo suficiente para lograr meterse entre sus piernas. Me sacaba diez años y era el mejor amigo de Sasuke. Pero ya había traspasado la mayor de las barreras morales al desear al hermano de mi amiga, por lo que intentar que Menma me hiciera algo de caso a aquellas alturas no lo veía sino como un juego de niños.

—¿Realmente quieres que me interés por él? —le pregunté ya sin ninguna pizca de broma en mi voz.

—Tal vez sea lo mejor Hina, tu eres la mejor amiga de Izumi, lo nuestro no iría a ninguna parte—dijo y yo solo sonreí intentando soportar las lágrimas.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes—dije ya mas calmada. —Te olvidaré y cundo lo haga desearás no haberme soltado.

Le dije seria mientras él me miraba sorprendido. Ya no solo era deseo lo que sentía por él me gustaba, me gustaba mucho. Por lo que no me podría quedarme sin hacer nada, y si necesitaba celos para hacerlo hacer entrar en razón lo haría.

Y ya unos años después el destino me daría la razón.


End file.
